


Let the Dust Settle

by NoxWrites



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - Western Fantasy, Angst, Everything a wild west needs but with elves and shit, F/F, Fluff, There are shoot outs, Wild West AU, a handful of minor original characters, other warcraft characters, there are horses, welcome to my first WoW fic, you will feel things if I do this effectively
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: The United Federation of Azeroth was the collective government of the states once independent within Azeroth. It was formed in a time of great societal strife and tribulations. Now it is simply a guiding hand for the governors of states.But with years of political peace between states comes trouble and problems of local settings. Bandits in Lordaeron. Naval raids in Kul Tiras. Economic strife in Dalaran.Jaina Proudmoore, daughter of Kul Tiras’ Governor Daelin Proudmoore, sets out to seek aide of her neighboring states. The journey goes well until they cross into Lordaeron territory and a lone rider on a skeletal horse marks as a harbinger of dark times to come.ora western fantasy!au
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101





	1. The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Preface:
> 
> This is a western AU based on the American “Wild West” genre but this in no way reflects anything of the American West. There is none of the stereotypes and horrible representation common in Wild West stories.
> 
> Also, there is no ocean between Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, its just one solid continent. I know Lordaeron is to the North East of Kul Tiras but its still a “western” in terms of fashion, technology, etc.
> 
> A federation is a government which has less power than the individual states. It’s basically a modern alliance. The states hold all power over themselves and the federation is like a watchful eye or a guiding hand to help out.
> 
> This is my first time writing WoW and Sylvaina. I did as best I could with characterization and character style but also not all characters have important roles yet so their characterizations are minimal as we are just starting out.
> 
> I hope you’ll be patient with me but also I deeply hope you enjoy the story.

The dry heat of the west was not something Jaina had prepared to encounter. Boralus was a city by the coast, an island for all intents and purposes. The roaring heat of the sun was often cooled by the breeze of tides. Yet in the middle of the desert plains, Jaina should have taken into account the lack of coastal winds. Her sea- green long-sleeved Cordelia pioneer dress was stuffy. Her neck itched where the collar snapped closed and her arms were damp with sweat. The high heeled knee-high boots did nothing to help her legs feel comfortable either. 

The trail had nearly disappeared to Jaina’s eyes, the hot wind of the plains kicked up dust and dirt all around. She trusted the drivers were leading them in the right way but the desert plains were always a confusing place to her. 

She rode in a caravan of three wagons, separated by a pair of horsemen armed to the teeth. Professional goons, Jaina called them, but bodyguards was a more apt name for the gunners. Jaina had fought tooth and nail against them. Pained was enough protection one woman could need. Even so, her mother hired them to escort her and so far that’s about all they’ve done. Not a word said between the journey since they had left home. 

They were silent observers. Jaina watched them when she wasn’t glossing over arcane tomes in the back of one wagon or another. The desert around them was desolate and quiet, save for the few coyote howls at night, but they never wavered. They seemed alert at all times and when one shifted it always drew Jaina’s attention. 

She watched as a single rider seemed to jerk his head to a plateau to the left of their trail. She inspected it herself. She saw nothing hidden by the rocks at the base nor amongst the sparse shrubs scattered near. It’s when the same rider lifted his head to the sky that she did the same. 

He let out a sharp whistle and it got the attention of the entire caravan. All looked to him and with a sharp nod of his head in the direction of the plateau’s top everyone glanced upward. 

With the sun to their back, a silhouetted figure sat on horseback atop the plateau. They studied the travelling caravan. Jaina’s jaw tightened as she noticed that the sun’s rays peeked through the horse’s body as if it had no skin. She could see the ribs, the sharp lines of bones as the sun gave them a horrifying yet beautiful silhouette. The rider sat with a stiff posture, back straight, and at attention. 

_Click_. 

Jaina looked to the man who spotted the observer in the first place, a long rifle now aimed at the rider. Her heart clenched and she looked back to the rider. The skeletal horse reared from its perch before settling back down. The faint sound of a dozen or more horses approaching echoed across the plains. She looked about and saw them. Four, seven, ten, twelve, sixteen, twenty, she counted as they emerged. Only a few stood on the high standing plateaus that scattered across the plains. Others seemed to emerge from the plateau’s shadows. The new shadow riders outnumbered them. The once lone rider was letting them know who held the power in the plains. 

“Perhaps we could put away the rifle. They seem to mean us no harm, merely observing.” Jaina proposed as the man refused to move his rifle. 

“Do as the lady asked, boy.” The leader of the band of guards prompted. He was an army corporal, if Jaina recalled, the group of them had all served together.

The man lowered his rifle and uncocked the bullet from the chamber. He slid it back beneath the saddle flap but kept his eyes on the rider atop the plateau. His movements seemed to please them because with a pull on the reins their horse took them away and out of sight. Jaina scouted about and all the others had disappeared in seconds. 

The caravan settled back into an uneventful quietness for the rest of the day’s journey. Pained was in a peaceful sleep throughout the entire ride. Jaina hid in the back of the wagon with her to keep from the heat. When they made for camp Jaina woke her friend from her deep slumber. 

“Hmm, did I miss anything?” Pained grumbled as she leaped out of the wagon and began to stretch. 

Jaina shook her head, “Just some passing riders.”

Pained nodded. Jaina stayed in the wagon as she changed her clothes, the white of her dress had gone brown from dust and dirt. As she pulled the offending article off she could feel her skin gasp. She let the cool night air brush against her skin to cool itself. Her body whimpered as she put on the cotton nightgown, once again restricting her body. 

A knock on the wood of the wagon alerted her, she hummed an approval. Pained slid back a fraction of the wagon’s canvas flaps to see Jaina. “The men have set up your tent, ma’am.”

Jaina nodded and began to exit the wagon, as she dropped to the ground Pained handed Jaina her frock coat. Jaina wrapped it around herself as Pained led her to the tent. While she appreciated the added protection to her modesty, she couldn’t help but think it was too much. The men never glanced her way, always eyes on the plains with their hands on their holsters. Pained was under mother’s orders to keep her modest. 

When she entered the tent she handed Pained back the coat and approached the cot. With a heavy sigh, she laid back against the pillow she had brought and closed her eyes. Her mind gave her the quick and sweet release of sleep as she fell into the comfort of slumber with ease. Nothing on her mind but a silhouette of a rider and a skeletal horse rearing towards the sky as if they could reach it.

In her deep slumber, the sound of cannon fire and the ringing of gunshots flooded her ears. The sounds of crashing waves made her cold, her forehead and chest were damp as she took in the onslaught. Yet when a bullet soared past her and she jumped with a start the sounds altered. The cannon fire died and she heard the truth of them, the familiar thundering of horses on the dry plains. Gunshots rang true as she looked around. The ocean she was expecting was nothing more than a white canvas tent now riddled with bullet holes. Her vessel was a now flipped cot as Jaina had tossed in her sleep. 

The flap of her tent opened and she whirled on her intruder as she reached for her pillow which held her revolver. Before her hand had reached the gun the man’s blood sprayed across her face as a bullet flew between his eyes. He collapsed on the ground, Pained stood behind him with her revolver releasing a puff of smoke. 

It was clear Pained had kept watch last night. She was still dressed in her dress pants and shirt with her frock coat thrown atop. A black slouch hat sat atop her head, crooked, and her accompanying rifle settled in her left hand. 

“We need to get a move on, Miss Jaina.” Pained holstered her gun and offered Jaina the free hand. 

Jaina stood with the helping hand but before rushing off she turned around. She tossed her pillow to reveal the revolver beneath it, she grabbed it as Pained pulled her away from the tent. 

Outside was a wildfire compared to the mayhem in her tent. Her hired guards spread across the area they had taken for camp. The wagon’s had been set in a defensive circle last night, leading to some of the men taking cover by the wagons. Others had taken to horseback and were riding down bandits, firing wild bullets into the night. 

“Miss Pained, get Miss Proudmoore out of here.” The bodyguard captain shouted from his cover behind a wagon.

Pained let out an ear-ringing whistle and from the night came two thundering steeds. A muscled blue roan Morgan raced to Jaina’s aide while a spirited bay Quarter horse joined Pained. The two mounted their steeds with relative ease. Jaina repressed a shudder as her nightgown lifted, exposing her legs to the cold night air, due to her position on the horse. She squeezed her legs to get the horse to move and with it’s rider secure on its back it took off into the plains.

As the chaos of the raid quieted in the distance Jaina slowed her steed, she looked on as her tent was set ablaze. Her heart ached for the men she was so against having who now fought for their lives so Jaina could live. Pained rode up to her, slowing her horse to Jaina’s side.

“We can make it to Lordaeron by sunrise, they all know which hotel to meet at.” Pained offered as she looked at Jaina.

Jaina nodded in agreement before pulling on the reins to bring her horse towards Lordaeron. “The governor will answer for why he lets bandits roam wild in his state.”

—

The ride, while short, was exhausting. Her interrupted sleep due to the bandit attacks was the. Jaina was grateful Pained had the forward thinking to offer Jaina her frock coat once more. They rode into the capitol at dawn, exhausted from the night’s adventures. The city had yet to wake while Jaina and Pained rode through the streets. The street lights had only begun to turn off, the sun started to peak from above the capitol’s buildings. 

Their horses clopped through the city on streets memorized while preparing for the trip. From the distance, Jaina spotted the large vertical hanging sign of The Metropolitan Hotel in the distance. She pointed to the hanging sign and Pained nodded. Pained dismounted her horse, flipping the reins over the horse’s head as she did. Jaina let Pained take the reins of her horse as well, too tired to let out an indignant huff about riding to the hotel herself. 

Pained walked them all the way to the front of the hotel where a valet station stood. One younger man led a horse to the side warehouse which was a repurposed barn. Another valet approached Pained with a worried look on his face.

“Um, ma’am this is a valet for the clients of The Metropolitan and I mean no disrespect but you and your compatriot don’t seem-” Pained dropped her own horse’s reins to pull the pistol from her vest holster, it silenced the boy in seconds.

“Lady Jaina Proudmoore, a reservation should be in her name.” The boy nodded his head, turned around and raced inside the hotel as Pained holstered her gun once more.

“You didn’t need to threaten him.” Jaina mumbled from where she was sagging on the saddle. 

Pained nodded her agreement, “Yes but I’m not in the mood to be judged based on our looks after our run through the night and encounter with bandits.”

Jaina kept her reply to herself as the boy from before came out with an older gentleman leading him. She sat up straighter and adjusted the frock coat to completely cover herself. The sound of synced hooves caught her attention. From out of the warehouse trotted two grey speckled Percherons leading a carriage. The man driving the carriage dressed in a fresh dress shirt, black cotton trousers, and a light grey silk vest with a red silk ascot. He dressed in a style above the hotel’s own style. She kept her eyes on him as he approached until she addressed.

“Miss Jaina.” Pained spoke with a sharp tone indicating to Jaina Pained had addressed her many times, with Jaina’s full attention she spoke. “They don’t have your reservation.”

Jaina’s jaw slackened. “I’m sorry, what?”

The man in front of the valet boy takes a deep sigh. “Lady Jaina, it’s not that we do not have a reservation under your name but your reservation was cancelled.”

“At whose request?” Jaina demanded.

“The governor’s.” 

Pained looked up at Jaina and Jaina looked to Pained before asking, “Did the governor say why?”

“His memorandum was for you to be escorted to the governor’s estate upon your arrival. We were expecting you around late noon with a caravan.” He looked down the street as if a caravan of three wagons would appear from nothing.

“We ran into some complications which rushed our trip.” Jaina explained, looking down to the ground. 

“So it seems.” He motioned forward and the valet rushed to take Jaina’s reins. “Either way, the governor’s rider has been here since last night expecting your arrival.”

The carriage from earlier had stopped in the middle of the street behind Jaina and Pained. He tipped his hat as Jaina looked him over once more. She took the moment to dismount from her horse. She hissed as her bare feet stepped on the loose gravel of the street. Pained rushed to her side as Jaina swayed from exhaustion. 

The attendant looked at Pained with a perturbed expression, “I believe the governor’s estate will be well guarded and the city is safe from bandits, your guard is no longer needed.”

Jaina looked between Pained and the attendant, “Pained is a friend not just a guard, I’m sure the governor won’t mind.”

He looked ready to object but Jaina had already turned her back on him, walking to the carriage. Pained helped her up before turning back and pointedly taking the saddlebags and journey bags from the horses. She placed them in the undercrate of the carriage. Jaina slid to the side of the carriage, letting Pained join her. Before they left Pained leaned out of the carriage.

“I hope you don’t mind lending some men to lead the horses’ to the governor’s estate. They are from Lady Jaina’s family’s stables so they have sentimental value. I would advise against trying to ride them though. Tempest bites anyone other than Jaina and Sentinel only trusts those Tempest trusts.” Pained smirked as she sat back in the carriage. 

Jaina gave a half smirk as she leaned against the back of the carriage, “Sir, we’re ready to get underway at your will.”

“Of course, Lady Jaina. Welcome to Lordaeron’s Capital City.” The driver spoke before giving a quick flick to the reins.

Jaina let the ride proceed in silence. Her eyes followed the scenery of the city. Stone planters adorned the center of the street, dividing the two directions. Young growing trees sat spaced out in the planters with a few flowers to adorn their base. She smiled at the beautiful parks that the city had every five blocks. As the morning had started Jaina noticed kids out and about in the parks, playing with toys and each other without a care in the world. She couldn’t help but think they were living in ignorant bliss as bandits stood just outside their cities. 

The closer they got to the manor it became more clear there was a distinct income difference. She watched as the houses became more grandiose. No longer were the blocks home to two story stores with housing above them but two story estates with lush yards which acted as a perimeter, extending well beyond sight behind the houses. The dress became more formal, gone were working clothes of store owners and employees. Women walked in large pompous dresses, sun umbrellas adorned their shoulders with juliet caps on their heads. Men walked around with their elegant canes and top hats, coats acting as capes to keep them covered. 

In the middle of the beautifully kept estates stood a corner street church which caught Jaina’s eye. She leaned forward to look out the carriage to see the gothic style church boarded from the outside, large plastic covers hung over the church’s windows. The covers had hung so long there were rips and tears evident, letting enough light in to catch a hint of dusty stainglass windows. It was a sore spot in the midst of the glorious housing district. Her eyes followed it even as the carriage rode past, until it was completely out of sight. 

The carriage slowed as they made a change from the gravel road to dirt. Jaina eyed Pained with curiosity as they rode from the well to do neighborhoods into a dirt road surrounded on all sides by white picket fences and sparse patches of grass. The fences protected lines of old trees hiding whatever lay past them. The road widened a few meters down the way, opening into a two lane dirt path which eventually curved into a wide oval. The oval was the driveway to a two story grand mansion with grecian columns and red brick walls. In the center of the oval stood a large fountain with marble statues holding out hands which dropped water into the bowl beneath them. 

Workers stood about the estate grounds, most with dirt ridden pants held aloft by aging suspenders and shirts with stains and dust adorning them. On the steps leading up to the mansion stood workers in black dress attire, all freshly pressed and pristine in condition. Jaina tightened the coat wrapped around herself as the carriage pulled to the stop at the head of the house. 

From the elaborate front door came a young well dressed blonde man with his arms opened wide in greeting. He wore royal blue tight dress pants tucked into knee high cavalry boots with a white dress undershirt. A blue silk ascot puffed around his neck and remained held back by a golden floral patterned silk vest which was underneath a royal blue regency tailcoat. He slicked back his long golden hair to reveal his dashing young face. 

Jaina looked down at herself, her nightgown had been completely ruined with their adventure of last night. Pained’s coat was the only thing holding her in any modesty. Pained took a step in front of Jaina so she could exit first. Pained kept one foot on the carriage and one on the dirt ground beneath them to halt Jaina’s exit.

“Lady Jaina Proudmoore, I am Governor Arthas Menethil. It is my esteemed honor to welcome you to Lordaeron!” Governor Menethil walked down the steps of his estate to greet them.

Jaina leaned forward to reveal her face to the governor. “Governor Menethil, I am honored to meet you but I must admit I am in somewhat of a state of undress.”

Arthas stopped in his tracks, looking perplexed. “Oh, I was under the impression you were ready at the Metropolitan. Did they accost you from your room? I’ll have the manager thoroughly reprimanded.”

“No, Mr. Menethil, it was not their fault. We were accosted by a group of bandits while approaching the city last night. I’m afraid that’s also why our caravan is no longer with us.” Jaina took Pained’s offered hand to exit the carriage and reveal her disheveled state. 

Arthas gave a sigh of pity as he took in Jaina’s state. “Lady Jaina, I sincerely apologize for your troubles on your journey. I’ll send some men out today to see if your caravan and men are still intact. For now, your chambers are ready and there should be plenty of clothing options for a woman of your caliber. The lady’s maid shall lead you and your companion to the rooms.” 

Pained had begun to retrieve their belongings from underneath the carriage as a young woman approached. She held her head low as she offered to take the bags from Pained. She was severely lacking the muscle Pained had, so it was no wonder Jaina’s friend was hesitant to hand off the heavy saddle and journey bags. Pained only gave half of their bags over and gave the woman a confirmation she was ready. The young woman nodded her assent and motioned for them to follow her up the estate steps. 

Jaina was about to enter the house when she turned to speak with Arthas, who was simply staring at her with a side smile on his face. “Sir, we have two horses coming from the hotel, I hope that is not an inconvenience. We can board at the hotel if it is too much of a problem.”

Arthas let his head fall back as he released a chuckle. “Nonsense, our stables have plenty of room. Once you’re better dressed and presentable we shall also discuss your reasons for meeting with me.” 

Jaina gave him a soft smile before returning to follow the maid into the house and to her room. 

—

The Menethil estate was, in a single word, expected. It’s walls held images and mementos of valor. Cutlasses of another era, a classic wooden globe, dressers full of memorabilia. The walls were matching royal blue of Arthas’ outfit and it seems his guest attire was as well. The house held a fabulous kitchen with an entire basement full of procured wines and a wall in the dining room for hard liquor. The wood was all polished mahogany and parts had carved elegant designs. It was everything one would expect from a high society family estate. 

Jaina didn’t quite know what to expect but a stereotypical estate should have been her first expectation. She stood in her room, behind her stood a four poster bed with expensive curtains tied to the posters for a tidy aesthetic and far more expensive sheets. Across from the bed was a mahogany wardrobe with a gilded-edged mirror on one of the doors. The wardrobe accompanied a corner vanity table which held jewelry far more expensive than anything Jaina felt worthy of wearing. A royal blue chaise rested underneath the window to the vanity’s left, next to a small and relatively empty bookshelf. The shelves were full more with collectable items than books, items put on display to impress guests. 

She looked herself over once more, a royal blue floral vera day dress with an accompanying white petticoat to fluff out the skirts. She felt more akin to a child’s dress up doll than a Federation Governor’s daughter. From the bed she took Pained’s frock coat and draped it over her arm as she exited the room. Outside of her room stood the lady’s maid assigned to her and Pained, a young woman named Arabella who has a family history working for the Menethil’s. 

“Lady Jaina.” Arabella stood straighter as she saw Jaina exit the bedroom. 

“Please, just Jaina.” Arabella nodded but something told Jaina the request wasn’t going to be obeyed. “I was curious as to whether you could find some tailor in town to clean and patch Pained’s coat? After last night I’m afraid it’s seen better days.”

Arabella took the coat draped over Jaina’s arms and folded it neatly in her own hands, “Oh yes Lady Jaina, I’ll see to the repair of the Lady Pained’s coat at once.”

Jaina chuckled, “Don’t have Pained hear you say that, she doesn’t care to be called a _lady_.”

Arabella’s face grew red with a smile, “Excuse me a moment, Lady Jaina.” 

Arabella walked down the hall, around a corner, and out of Jaina’s eyesight. Jaina took the moment alone to inspect the hall, their rooms were on the second floor of the estate in a hallway next to the balcony which oversaw the foyer of the mansion. Their rooms were across from each other but the door’s were offset in the hallway. She’d yet to have a tour around the rest of the house but she assumed the second floor was for guests and Menethil residents. 

She stepped out from her hall to the balcony over the foyer to inspect the floor below them. No one stood in the foyer but a table full of treats for guests was fully stocked unlike it had been when they arrived. Jaina leaned over the balcony as she thought she heard noises from below. The noises of a heated conversation carried from downstairs. 

“Eavesdropping?” Jaina’s spine shivered at the chilling unfamiliar voice.

Behind Jaina stood one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen but that seemed to be a common trait amongst elves and this woman was indeed elven. She had long ears that came to a sharp point with exaggerated and long eyebrows. Her eyes were cat-like, but where Jaina was familiar with the blues and silvers of elvish eyes this woman had blood red irises.

She wore a long deep purple, near black duster coat over a slightly lighter purple worker vest which hid skulls amongst its fabric pattern. Tight black cotton trousers were tucked into her aged riding boots that were adorned with cosmetic spikes wrapped around them. She wore black leather gun belts with bullets lined around the entire belt, a skull set as a single belt buckle that seemed to make the two belts become one. Her guns were poorly concealed as she had her coat pulled back with her hands on her hips. Jaina noted how her new acquaintance wore black leather gauntlets that kept the sleeves of her coat tucked into the long black gauntlets. The woman wore a beautiful black gambler’s hat with the sides bent upwards to accommodate her long elven ears.

“Oh no, I’m just waiting on my guard.” Jaina pointed behind the woman towards Pained’s door.

The woman eyed the room before looking back at Jaina with a smirk on her lips. “Ah, my apologies for the accusation. I’d never accuse such a beautiful woman of such a heinous crime.”

Jaina rolled her eyes, “Such manners, thank you.” 

Pained’s door opened behind her companion and out walked her guard, still dressed in the same attire as before only slightly cleaner. Jaina moved to look over the woman’s shoulder to see Pained looking down the hall towards Jaina’s door.

“Pained.” Jaina gave a quiet call to gather her friend’s attention. 

Pained stood straight and turned on her heel before proceeding to come to Jaina’s side. “Miss Jaina, you look as beautiful as ever.”

Jaina patted her friend’s shoulder, “No need to compliment me. I quite hate the stuffiness of this dress but presentation is key as mother says.”

“And who is this?” Pained looked pointedly to Jaina’s elven companion. 

“This is-” Jaina paused for a moment, brows furrowing in contemplation. “I actually don’t think I quite caught your name.”

The elven woman smirked once more, “I don’t believe I gave it, Lady Jaina.” 

“Lady Jaina!” Arabella came from one hallway to the balcony which found the three women congregated together. Jaina gave Arabella an expecting gaze. “The honorable Governor Menethil is requesting your presence.” 

Jaina nodded before turning back to her elven friend yet besides Pained was air. The woman disappeared while their attention had turned. She pondered a quick thought on the odd scenario before shaking it off and putting the thought in the back of her head. Together, Pained and Jaina walked towards Arabella who began to lead them down the staircase. 

Arabella led them down stairs to the dining room. A grand twelve seat mahogany dining table sat in the middle of the room with matching chairs on every side. Five on each side with one at each head of the table. liquor lined the back wall and expensive paintings hung along the rest of the walls of the dining room. At the head of the table sat Arthas Menethil, no food at his table place but a beautiful scotch glass rested in his hand. Nearest to him were other men of reputable origin, Jaina assumed. 

“Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Welcome! Men, this is-” Arthas was abruptly interrupted when a man far younger than him stood up and raced towards Jaina.

“Aunt Jaina!” A young Anduin Wrynn came to encompass his aunt in his arms. 

He was a young lad last Jaina saw him, and now he stood in full proper dress attire like Arthas only in the Stormwind colors and his hair was tied back in a messy bun. She welcomed the embrace with a warm smile, wrapping her own arms around the boy.

“Oh Anduin, It’s so good to see you. You were just up to my knee when I was last in Stormwind. You’ve surely grown into your Wrynn family qualities.” She patted his arms in jest as they separated. 

Anduin gave a joking flex of his muscles and the two laughed but a deep cough cut off their joy. Arthas stood up, his scotch glass forgotten to the side and his hands placed formally behind his back. 

“My apologies, Governor Menethil, I have not seen my aunt since I was just a boy. I was overcome with glee.” Anduin retreated to his chair like a kicked puppy. 

Jaina gave an unsuspecting glare at Arthas’ interruption. She followed Anduin and took a seat next to him, thanking him for pulling out a chair for her.

“As I was saying, gentlemen, this is the honorable Lady Jaina Proudmoore. She has come to Lordaeron looking for aide against naval raids, is that correct?” Arthas sat and his mood softened as he gestured to Jaina.

“Well at first yes, but my journey here has made me aware of many more issues we should be addressing as governing families of these lands in the United Federation.” Jaina prompted.

Arthas took the large glass jar in front of him and poured himself a fresh glass of scotch. “Oh? May I ask what issues are those?”

“Lawlessness. Bandits, more specifically.” Jaina answered.

A man across the table scoffed, “We’ve been trying to address the bandit problem for ages, my dear. They are always one step ahead, those desert dwelling bastards. Damn the undead and the necromancy behind them.”

“Undead?” Jaina offered. 

“Yes, surely you saw a lone rider with a skeletal horse? I believe your path ran right through what they consider to be their lands.” Arthas waved a dismissive hand. 

Jaina nodded, “Actually, I indeed saw them but we were attacked by living men.”

The man from before spoke, “Probably some idiotic ruffians looking to find favor with the undead bastards. They’re probably also responsible for those raids on your fleet.”

Jaina’s brows furrowed. “I don’t know if I would go that far.”

Arthas spoke before Jaina could continue to debate the man. “Governor Greymane, please. We are here to discuss ways to help the Proudmoore governance, not swap ghost stories and theories.”

_Genn Greymane,_ Jaina noted the older man with a permanent scowl on his face, _Gilneas’ governor._

Genn snorted, “If you’re looking for aide look no further than the pockets of Governor Menethil’s most influential supporters at his party tonight.”

“Party?” Jaina questioned. 

Arthas smirked, “Yes, I was hoping to keep it quiet to lend you some rest after your harrowing journey but I guess now that the wolf’s out of the bag.”

Jaina watched Arthas make a pointed look at Genn who simply shrugged his shoulders. She noticed Anduin simply sitting in silence, his hands in his lap and his eyes on the candelabra across from him. 

Arthas stood up and walked around the table to Jaina’s seat where he offered her a hand. “I’ll lay out the important details to you my lady. I’m sure the honorable governor’s have their own business to attend to before tonight.”

Jaina gave Anduin a soft look of an apology before taking Arthas’ hand. Pained, who had settled in the back of the dining room, began to follow but Arthas purposely stopped walking once Pained had gotten into ear shot. 

“I assure you, Lady Jaina, the Menethil Estate is the safest place in the state. I’m sure after your journey your guard could use a rest.” Arthas wrapped Jaina’s arm in his own.

Jaina looked at Pained who stood expressionless. “Um, Pained, feel free to take the day off, the governor has assured me we are in safe hands.” 

Pained’s eyes slanted in an inspecting glare before looking back at Jaina with a softer glance and nodding her head. Jaina watched as Pained turned and approached the hard liquor currently being perused by Genn and Anduin. 

“Would you like to wander the grounds my lady? We have a beautiful greenhouse out back.” Arthas offered with a dazzling smile. 

Jaina nodded her acceptance. “It would be an honor Sir Menethil.”

“Please, Lady Jaina, I hope we can become quite close while you stay here so you can call me Arthas.” He looked at Jaina with a side glance, his smile growing impossibly wider.

Jaina gave a half-hearted smile. “Of course, Arthas.”

The two of them walked out of the back of the estate to the wide open fields laying beyond the house. To the left stood a beautiful green grass paddock filled with grazing horses. Jaina could spot the back of large stables farther away but they were too far for her to see clearly. To the right, rows upon rows of wine grapes were growing across the fields. Arthas pulled her away from both towards the side of the house where a large circular greenhouse stood.

Jaina gave an actual smile when Arthas looked at her again. She’d not seen much of the flora of Lordaeron due to their trek taking them through the desert plains. The outside of the greenhouse was presently being cleaned by two young workers, both dressed in black dress attire. They gave a bow in acknowledgment but when Jaina waved in response they seemed to give a genuine surprised smile at the woman. One waved back before quickly returning to his work. Jaina looked to Arthas who was glaring in the man’s direction before he looked at Jaina with a soft smile. A smile Jaina was beginning to suspect had no sincerity behind it. 

Inside the greenhouse, Jaina slipped her arm free of Arthas. She walked around in awe as she spotted the wild flowers native to Lordaeron’s forests and plains. One bright blue flower seemed to reach out its neck to brush against Jaina. Jaina smiled and gently brushed her fingers against one of it’s petals. 

“That is an Arcane Blue Pea, it was my mother’s favorite.” He stood directly behind Jaina as he whispered in her ear. “It reacts to powerful mages.”

Jaina felt herself stiffen as he leaned forward, nearly into her. He wrapped one arm around her to take her hand in his. He raised their joined hands and took both of their pointer fingers to brush against the petal. With a spark from his finger the flower brightened for a moment before returning to its dull natural blue. The flower remained outstretched towards Jaina. 

“Hm, that usually satisfies it, must be hungry.” Arthas noted, it made Jaina relax an inch as he dismissed the flower’s desperation and hunger. 

She turned around, expecting him to have stepped away only to find him within an inch of her. He looked down at Jaina with another smile that Jaina couldn’t deduce it’s true intentions. He raised a hand to softly brush his knuckles against Jaina’s cheeks. 

“I will admit, Lady Jaina. I hid the party from your knowledge because I wished to keep you for myself just a while longer. I was afraid of you sharing your time with others and not myself. It was selfish, but your beauty simply made me wish to know you more.” Arthas softly cupped her jaw. “Might I say, your beauty doubles in the colors of Lordaeron. It’s as if you were made to wear them.” 

Jaina’s cheeks flared and her eyes fluttered away from his gaze to look at her hands. She pressed a hand against his chest, creating an extra inch between them. 

“I-” 

“Sir Menethil.” A man’s voice was muffled from outside of the greenhouse, Arthas’ calm smile turned to an irritated scowl. 

“What is it?” His tone was vicious and Jaina didn't know if he was purposely tightening his grip on her chin. 

The man outside coughed, probably having sensed his lord’s anger. “Your, um, guest is growing impatient and is demanding to see you.”

“Demanding?” Arthas let out a harsh whisper. 

Jaina took the moment to slip from his grasp and she walked towards the door of the greenhouse. Arthas’ hand on her arm stopped her from opening it. He gave her a tug back and she stepped backwards. With a nod he pulled the door open and stepped out first, not holding it open for Jaina as he left. Jaina stepped out after him with her hands set in front of her, wrung together in anxiety.

“My lady, if you would excuse me. Our conversation will have to be continued at a later time. Perhaps tonight?” Arthas offered. 

Jaina shook herself from her stupor. “Oh, yes. That would be agreeable.”

It seemed to win him over as Arthas gave a winning smirk before turning around and letting his worker lead him. As they entered the estate, Pained exited the house and walked towards Jaina. Jaina could smell a faint hint of booze as Pained spoke.

“Are you alright, Miss Jaina?” Pained inquired as she took in Jaina’s state.

Jaina looked to the door Arthas had entered and then to the ground. “I believe I’m being courted.”

“The governor?” 

Jaina nodded.

“How does he seem?”

Jaina shook her head. 

“Well, let’s get you inside. Anduin is in the longue if I recall.” Pained gave Jaina her arm and the two walked to the house. 

Jaina was thankful for her friend’s assistance as she was still racking her brain with the incident in the greenhouse. Jaina followed Pained into the longue of the mansion where Genn and Anduin both were relaxing. She smiled as Anduin approached her, the two hugged once more and Jaina let herself revel in the warmth of the contact. 

“I need to use the ladies room, pardon me.” Jaina released herself from the hug to walk down an unfamiliar hallway. 

“You attacked her caravan? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not know how to listen to instructions?” 

Jaina stopped walking as she heard Arthas’ agitated voice. She leaned against the wall near a partially open door as his guest spoke.

“They were refugees looking to get their own supplies. We had no knowledge until after the fact.” The woman’s voice was flat and uninterested.

Jaina heard the sound of something smacking into wood and the walls of the mansion shook for a moment. “I don’t fucking care. You will return the lady’s supplies by any means necessary and if this happens again, I will not hesitate to stop helping you and yours. You need me more than I need you, am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now go tell your Dark Lady. Run away little dead bird.”

Jaina rushed to walk to the other side of the hallway as she heard someone approach the door she had perched herself against. When she heard the door open she leaned around the hallway corner to see a cloaked figure in black. The figure looked down both ways before stepping forward and into the wall, disappearing into shadow. Jaina noted the familiarity of the action, the riders from the plains who appeared from shadow only to return to it when her guard put down his gun.

Jaina walked down the hall and inspected the wall where the figure disappeared. She pressed her hand against the wall’s paper, nothing felt out of sorts and her hand didn’t press in and disappear into shadow. Her head swung back and forth to the two sides of the hallway then to behind her where the door was now completely closed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When they opened once more gone were her normal blue eyes and in their place was a bright blue arcane light that burned with energy. 

She looked around once more and where she was standing the residue of a dark magic lined the wall in the shape of a person. _Necromancy?_ Her eyes followed the black aura that floated off the wall and through the hallway.

With quick steps she followed the aura through the back halls of the house. The aura bursted in a large flare once outside of the house, _Must take more energy to conceal themselves in daylight_. She let the arcane fade from her eyes as she walked out into broad daylight. She traced the aura’s path she memorized to the treelines past the driveway of the mansion. Once between the trees Jaina looked behind her for anyone but everyone was hard at work and had no time for a woman wandering the grounds. She took another breath and let the arcane glow return to her eyes. The aura she had followed now jumped from tree to tree, lessening in its presence as the trees presumably provided good cover of the evasive person. 

Jaina reached a wide split in the trees where the aura simply went straight upwards and to the sky. She let her powers fizzle out as she stared at the sky in confusion. She didn’t have long to ponder the aura’s trail because she was turned around and pushed up against a tree. A blade sat at her throat, close enough that one wrong move would slice Jaina’s neck open. She stiffened as she took in the person in front of her. 

A dark figure with blood red eyes hissed in her face. “Who are you?”

“I want to speak to the lone rider. The one who saw me and my caravan yesterday afternoon.” Jaina demanded with a stiff tone.

The figure’s eyes narrowed. “No.”

“I just want to speak with them, I’ll go alone. No one has to know. I think we can help each other.” Jaina offered again.

The figure pressed her blade closer to Jaina, removing the space Jaina was using to move her vocal chords to speak. The red eyes bore into Jaina’s own for a while, the figure leaned forward and sniffed at Jaina.

“Hm, very well. The church, sunrise. No one else.” The figure backed away and their black form turned to mist, falling and dissipating against the ground beneath them.

Jaina stepped forward, a hand going to rub at her throat. When she saw no more black mist she walked away from the area, back towards the mansion. Once out of the trees she noticed Pained was standing on the porch along with Anduin, both were looking around the estate grounds. Pained noticed her first and she hit Anduin’s arm before pointing at Jaina.

“Jaina, we were looking for you!” Anduin shouted as he raced down the porch’s steps towards Jaina.

“My apologies, I needed some air.” She pointed back towards the trees she had exited. 

“Well that’s quite fine, we were just concerned.” Anduin smiled, unaware of her previous predicament. 

By Pained’s credulous look, her friend would take more convincing but that would come later.


	2. The Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina meets with the mysterious lone ranger.

The party had no qualms about being loud, she heard the rambunctious socialites from the hallway. The house was alive with conversations and half-hearted laughs. From outside the estate looked calm, workers and stable hands had gone home, but the mansion itself, the house was lit with arcane-powered floating lights. The heart of the party rested in the large dining room and living room.

Jaina had yet to join the party. She stood in the middle of her room looking at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time that night. Her royal blue dress from the day found itself abandoned on the bed behind her. She had changed from the vera day dress to a lucille walking suit, blue with black lace. It was once again the only color Arthas had on offer in the guest room wardrobe. She glanced to the door, curious about whether Pained decided to change her clothes or not.

With a heavy sigh she left the bedroom to await Pained in the hallway of their rooms and yet as she opened the door she stopped in her tracks. Pained stood in a clean black tie outfit with a begrudging look on her face. Jaina couldn’t help but smirk at her friend.

“Don’t.” Pained spat out, lowering her hand that was about to knock on Jaina’s door.

Jaina shook her head, “Whatever do you mean?”

“The governor was nice enough to loan me a suit from another room, mine is filled with frilly dresses.” Pained looked at Jaina’s dress. “No offense, Miss Jaina.”

Jaina stepped out of the room, “No, it’s quite alright. I’m used to the needs of high society. You do look wonderful this evening, Pained.”

Pained gave Jaina a nod of thanks before offering her arm. The two walked to the balcony of the house. The emergence of their presence wasn’t dusted over, Arthas clinked his glass and knife together to gather everyone in the foyer.

“Thank you and welcome to the Menethil estate. Now I know this party was originally to gather you all together to give thanks to the charitable work we have done to improve the city but I must ask you once again to open your wallets and hearts to the lovely Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Kul Tiras.” Arthas motioned to Jaina as she approached the last step of the stairs.

Jaina swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. “Thank you, Honorable Governor Menethil. I promise, you can keep your wallets closed because I need your money much less than I simply need your aide.”

The entire room let out a chuckle, she gave them a smile in response.  _ You have their attention now. _

“Kul Tiras provides a large portion of the Federation’s naval power and for many years we have defended our seas with minimal losses. Recently we have lost more ships, more men, and more goods because of powerful raids against not only the Navy but against merchants and travelers. So I ask of you, open your heart to consider if your businesses and companies would be willing to provide resources to Kul Tiras to keep our navy afloat.” With a hand on her heart she nodded to let them know she’s done.

The room let out a round of applause before they dismissed themselves. They all returned to their previous state of enjoying the Menethil’s foods and drinks. Arthas approached Jaina as she and Pained walked to join the others.

“You have a lovely way with words, Miss Proudmoore.” Arthas spoke with sincerity and gave a bow of respect.

“Thank you, Governor.” Jaina tried to pull Pained along but Arthas purposely took a step in their path.

Arthas looked to Pained. “Would you allow me the honor to escort, Lady Jaina? I promise to return her by the end of the night, unharmed.”

Pained glared at him, “Miss Jaina is a grown woman, she makes her own decisions. I am not her keeper.”

Jaina bit her lip at Pained’s clear aggravation, Arthas looked taken a back before turning to Jaina. “My apologies, Lady Jaina. Would you allow me the honor to escort you? I know a few people with businesses that would surely profit from a relationship with Kul Tiras.”

Jaina felt her mind say no, “Of course, governor.”

She let Arthur lead her around for most of the night. They danced their way through conversation after conversation, his hand always at the small of her back. With every person they met he found some way to pull her closer, designating her as his current prize. She felt the ghost of shackles around her joints, each of them connected to the man dazzling the crowd and wooing guests. All of whom shared the least interest in supporting the Kul Tiran fleet, the fleet which currently allowed them to live with the finest luxuries.

Her eyes danced over the faces of others as Arthas continued to speak to his guests. She had lost interest when the topic had turned to some internal squabble of Lordaeron. The idea of squabbling over such things such as what colors to paint the new market frustrated her beyond belief. Bandits ran amok just outside of the city’s limits and pirates raided their shores.

“I need some air.” Jaina excused herself but not before Arthas’ hand found her wrist.

“Are you unwell, my lady?” Arthas’ concern pasted on his guest’s face and yet all of them felt false.

Jaina smiled. “Yes, Governor. I just need a break.”

Arthas nodded, letting his hand slip from her wrist to her hand. “Well, do come back to me when you are refreshed.”

Jaina gave no response as she left him. She weaved her way from group to group, none stopping her as she made it to the kitchen and then out the backdoor. Her back slipped against the wall of the house and she gave herself a moment to breathe. The night air was cool and fresh, a light breeze blew the wind this and that way.

“Jaina?”

She jumped as the door she had fled through opened once again. Out walked a young man dressed in a dazzling suit of Kirin Tor colors, with messy brown-red hair brushed back with a chin beard neatly groomed.

“Rhonin!” She smiled at her old friend, instantly wrapping her arms around him once he was close enough.

“It has been too long. How are you?” Rhonin gave a squeeze before pulling back, his hands rested on her shoulders as he looked her over.

“I have seen better days to be truthful, Rhonin. Kul Tiras is struggling, the waters are unsafe, economic downfall is coming to Draenor, and now Lordaeron has bandits at its gates but no one seems to care.” Jaina lifted a hand to rub her temples.

Rhonin gave a chuckle, “You worry for so many Jaina.”

“We are not united if we do not care for each other. The Federation means nothing if we cannot help and love each other.” Jaina sighed as Rhonin pulled her in for a hug once more.

“I wish more leaders had a heart as yours.” Jaina heard the fading tone in his voice.

She looked to him with worry in her eyes. “What is wrong?”

“In Dalaran, nothing. I’m more worried for Quel’thalas.” Rhonin reached for the pendant that hung around his neck, the elven custom of a wedding ring he had once explained.

“What has happened? Is Vereesa alright? The boys?” Jaina felt her heart plummet, Rhonin and Vereesa were her closest friends when she was in Dalaran. She could not stand if something befell one or the other.

Rhonin gave a small tainted smile, “Vereesa is fine. Quel’thalas has been stricken with a terrible plague. It had been such a small problem months ago and Arthas had lended as much aide as he could. That’s why I am here, to seek his aide once more, in Quel’thalas’ name. His help seemingly stopped the plague in its tracks but once more it spiked and now it's deep in the state.”

Jaina could sense what he was leaving out, “The boys?”

Rhonin’s sad smile fell and he closed his eyes tightly. “Galadin had started showing symptoms last I saw him. Vereesa went to speak with Kael’thas and I came here for Arthas. Giramar is with his brother day and night.”

Jaina’s heart broke. Those were her nephews, while not by blood Vereesa and Rhonin considered her family. This hurt as much as any news of an ill family member could.

“I will do whatever I can to make Arthas listen to you.” Jaina gave a promise, and her heart ached as she truly didn’t know if she could keep it.

“I can speak to the Council and seek aide for Kul Tiras. It’s the least we can do for our leading Navy.” Rhonin gave in response.

Jaina let out a heavy breath before she turned and motioned for Rhonin to enter the house once more. She held the door open for him, he held it in return as she walked into the kitchen. Within an instant of rejoining the party the two were dragged apart by badgering guests. Jaina was lucky enough to sneak into a familiar hallway, hiding amongst the shadows.

She walked down the hall, prepared to retire for the evening and get rid of the horribly irritating dress. She couldn’t help but look to the door that the shadowed figure had exited just earlier today. Her hand hovered over the door knob, her mind debating entering the chamber.

“–into their capital. The sister’s husband told me as much.” Jaina pressed closer against the door as Arthas’ familiar voice paused.  _ Rhonin already spoke to him. _

She knew now she couldn’t simply barge in and begin investigating but perhaps she could still learn something tonight. With a bite to her lower lip in worry she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Arthas’ voice was coarse.

Jaina gently turned the knob and pushed open the door to reveal the study to herself. It was a rather average sized room and yet the wall to floor bookshelves made it feel massive. the left and right were bare walls. The right held a mounted map with inked lines running through the land of Lordaeron and beyond. To the left, Jaina held back a gasp in fright, was a mounted blade. It’s wall mount was of a deep black wood with gilded designs. Its beauty was a drastic difference to the hideous blade which hung attached to it. Looking at the weapon made Jaina’s blood turn cold. She looked to her hands to ensure she hadn’t summoned any frost on her skin. It was simply the blade’s look which made the woman feel faint and sickly.

“Lady Jaina.” Arthas gave a cool smile but with the menacing blade a foot behind him the smile felt more of a threat than a sign of good intent.

Jaina swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing her eyes from the blade to Arthas. “I was going to retire for the night but I wanted to see you before.”

Arthas’ smile turned to a devilish smirk, he took the necessary steps to round the elaborate desk in front of him. “I appreciate your desire to see me before bed.”

Jaina’s brows furrowed, taken aback. “For why?”

Arthas’ smirk grew more calculated. “As I will be your last thought as you fall asleep, you too shall be my last thought as I go to bed. I meant what I said in the greenhouse. Your beauty interests me, and with that speech. It is clear you are no one trick pony.”

His hands reached out to cup her cheeks and Jaina felt herself stiffen at the touch. With a quick lean she felt his cold lips press themselves against her forehead. The chill of her blood upon gazing at that hideous blade was nothing to the chill of his lips upon her skin. It was the type of frost that burned with how cold it had reached. She ached to dump herself into scalding hot waters to rid herself of the cold. The one temperature she was familiar with due to a childhood on the seas and beaches of Azeroth had now become tainted for her.

“Goodnight, my sweet Jaina.” Arthas whispered before stepping back from her and returning to the desk.

She felt her legs move on their own accord, rushing to the door but not before allowing her time to glance once more over her shoulder. He gave her a smile as he sat at his desk, beginning to flip through papers. She glanced from him to the blade once more and felt the room drop in temperature. With a swift exit she shut the door with a heavy force. She hoped to keep the cold contained but it lingered with her all the way to her room.

“Miss Jaina, are you-“ Pained stopped as Jaina walked right past her and into her room.

Pained took a step out onto the balcony to see just in time, Arthas Menethil walking out into the foyer to bid his guests farewell. She gripped the railing hard and threw a glare at the man as he personally spoke to every departing guest. Tomorrow, the maids would find the wood scratched from four deep claw marks where Pained’s elven sharp nails dug into the railing.

—

Jaina woke from her exhaustion induced sleep before the morning sun had risen. She dressed herself in what others considered as less than lady-like attire. She tucked in a white button up undershirt into her blue cotton pants. She took her own long and high collared frock coat from her own clothes which came from her saddlebag. She slipped a holster around her hips and set her own handgun in place.

As she exited her room she hesitated at Pained’s door. She bit her bottom lip before pulling up her collar and walking down the stairs to the front door. Her hand stilled on the door handle as someone’s throat cleared behind her.

Arabella looked curiously at Jaina. “Lady Jaina, I returned the Lady Pained’s coat last night. It looks as good as new, is there anything else I can do for you?”

Jaina looked from Arabella to the hallway leading to Arthas’ study. “No, thank you Arabella. Could you simply tell the governor I went out shopping and sightseeing, lady things?”

Arabella's face was still laced with curiosity. “Of course, Lady Jaina. Should Lady Pained ask, what shall I say?”

Jaina looked up to the hallway she and Pained shared. “I went for air.”

Arabella nodded then took a step back, as if giving Jaina permission to finally leave. Jaina gave the woman a respectable nod and then left the mansion. From the front yard she waved down a young worker who directed her to a nearby stable hand. She waited halfway down the road until the stable hand brought Tempest to her with fresh saddlebags, embroidered with the Menethil house crest. Tempest who nipped at the stable hand whenever he walked too close to her.

She brushed her hand across Tempest’s neck, the mare tossed her head in joy at being near her rider. Jaina mounted the young mare before riding off to the city. Jaina let Tempest slow to a casual gait, and they strolled through the streets before the ruined church.

She pulled on Tempest’s reins to keep her in place as she cased over the structure. The stone of the building had faded to grey with time, ivy spread from the nearby grass and up to the building. One of it’s doors had fallen off the hinges, now hanging loose from the walls. The other stood sturdy but held many pinned papers to it. Papers of warnings to trespassers, flyers noting dates of eviction and construction. Even some with dates of deconstruction which clearly had never happened.

She slipped from Tempest’s back. With a quick flick she pulled the reins over Tempest’s head, leading the young mare to a rusting gate at the side of the building. Jaina tied her reins tight to the iron wrought fence before giving her a soft pat. She folded down the high collar of her coat. She took a deep breath at the entrance of the building before stepping inside.

The interior had little to no lighting, the torn canvas covers that hung outside of the building let in some light through their rips and tears. She looked down to her hand, opening and closing it into a fist before deciding against a light spell. With cautious steps she entered deeper into the church, one hand holding itself steady near her hip and just over the holster.

“You were told to come alone.”

_ Alone. _

The words echoed in her ears as she stopped in her tracks, her hand firmly gripping her firearm.

“I am alone.” Jaina declared.

A hiss echoed in the chamber and she heard a grunt from behind. As she turned to look at the sound she saw a dark figure with bleeding red eyes standing over a familiar figure.

“Pained.” Jaina whispered.

The dark figure’s hand went to the back of Pained’s neck as it lifted her off the ground. Jaina pulled her peacemaker from the holster, pointing at the figure’s head.

“Let her go, I had no knowledge of her following me. She’s a friend and a guard, she’s doing her job.” Jaina bit out as she tightened her grip on the gun.

“Lower your gun.”

_ Gun. _

“Your friend shall be allowed to live.”

_ Live. _

Jaina’s jaw clenched as she lowered her arm, she moved to put the gun back in it’s holster but a chilling hand gripped her wrist. Another dark figure appeared in front of her, holding her wrist as another hand came to take the gun completely out of Jaina’s hands.

“Follow.”

_ Follow. _

The figure with Pained dragged Pained to Jaina’s side before dropping her like a bag of grain. The two figures led Jaina and Pained to the back of the church to a pantry room hidden behind a wall. Long expired food and cobwebs stacked the walls of the room. One figure stepped forward and dissipated beneath the wooden floor beneath them. Within the next second a square section of the floor dropped to reveal the tunnel beneath the church. Jaina let Pained go first as the second figure had no intention of going first. She followed next with Pained’s help but the second figure did not follow. It instead lifted up the hatch that had opened before black smoke fell from the hatch’s door.

The figure reappeared in full form but rather than keeping themselves in the safety of the black shadows the shadows dispersed. The shadowy figure was a shadow no more, the bright red eyes dulled and their skin was a cool purple. The figure leading them down the tunnel lost their shadow embrace as well. Both wore the typical attire of hired gunmen yet rather than the mix and match most gunmen had they were in matching purple shades.

Jaina noted the leading figure wore a double shoulder holster, both pistols were oddly shaped. The revolving magazines were only four large and flat on one side but they seemed complementary as if they would stick together. Behind her their other companion only held one short nosed pistol with accommodations made so the bullets were high caliber for such a small gun. Around their shoulders they had one belt filled with sniper rifle bullets which caught Jaina’s attention. Their secondary bullet belt held no bullets but a long silver tube engraved with beautiful elven designs. She noted how the one behind her held Jaina’s gun in her hand, loose but still at her side.

She was unsure how far they walked and yet it was so soon from once they entered that they hit the end of their tunnel. Their leading companion walked up to a dirt shaped stairway before pushing up on the ceiling to reveal a stone cap which lifted with ease as they tossed it to the side. Pained followed and lent a hand to Jaina who offered one to their following companion but the person merely walked up on their own. Pained went to the aide of their first companion to return the stone cap to its place, a flat tombstone with a symbol of two hawkstrider wings spread wide and a single arrow pointing upward in the center.

Jaina looked about to realize they had risen into a graveyard outside of the city’s gates. “Where is your leader?”

“We haven’t yet reached our camp. The Dark Lady is overseeing things there she cannot just meet you at the drop of a hat.” In the light Jaina noticed the long sharp elven ears of both companions.

“You’re elves.” Jaina whispered.

The double gun wielding elf shot a glare. “No.”

Jaina and Pained eyed each other before following them farther out where Jaina noticed another gun-for-hire dressed purple skinned elf holding the reins of both Tempest and Sentinel. Jaina was less shocked by the new companion but more how Tempest and Sentinel were behaving to the elf. Besides them stood two other horses of skeletal nature. Jaina hesitated as she mounted Tempest, her eyes staid trained on every elf as they mounted their own horses. One of them rode backwards on the back of the horse, facing Pained and Jaina. Their eyes didn't leave the two non-elves.

Pained eyed Jaina as they wandered into the plains. They rode well into the plains, Capital City shrinking in the distance as they rode on in the morning sun. Jaina kept an eye on Pained as their companions continued on in silence. They rode well into the plains and deep enough that their path took them into a descent between two plateaus. They rode into single file as the path thinned against the plateau's wall. The great divide of the plateau broke wide enough to be a canyon, their trail kept them close to the wall of the canyon until it took a sharp turn in on itself. The closer they get to the canyon floor the trail begins to widen.

They stopped once they reached the base of the canyon. Their companions walked their horses in a steady circle around Jaina and Pained’s steeds. Jaina watched as the elf with the short nosed pistol pulled the pistol from their holster and the long tube from their back. They took a moment to screw on the long tube onto the short nosed pistol, making the pistol now turned into an effective long distance rifle. With the rifle aimed high in the sky the elf fired and as the bullet reached its peak in the arch it puffed out to create a small red cloud.

The canyon settled into silence, nothing but the wind whistling through the large scar in the earth.

_ Bang. _

Jaina’s head turned to look far down the canyon where a small purple cloud had appeared in the sky. A shrill whistle sounded out by the rifle bearing companion. They unscrewed the rifle barrel and slipped it back onto their back while slipping the pistol component into its holster. They all began to follow deeper into the canyon, around a turn was when Jaina and Tempest stopped in their tracks.

A large arch had been carved into the canyon wall, a skull topped the arch as the keystone and from the back of it spread carved vines. Jaina was struck by its beauty which begged the question how no one had seen a hand carved archway dictating where a band of outlaws made camp. Jaina watched as the canyon wall inside of the carved arch split down the middle and shifted its heavy weight to become an opening.

“Rangers returning.” From deep inside the revealed tunnel of the canyon a shout echoed.

All three of the ‘Rangers’ dismounted their skeletal horses. The two mount riders walked up to their horses' faces and placed one hand at the chin of the skeletal horses' mouth while their other hand ran down the front of the horse’s skull. Jaina caught something whispered to the horses before the two mounts’ magic which held their skeletal form together darkened into a black smoke and spread away from the bones. The horses’ bones fell with a clatter to the ground. The soft sand ground of the canyon moved on its own to embrace the bones and bury them deep beneath the ground.

The rangers stepped away from the fallen steeds before motioning for Jaina and Pained to follow. Once Jaina and Pained rode under the archway the rangers were once again by their side.

“Dismount.” One of them spoke as they flanked Pained and Jaina on both sides.

Jaina did as asked, she threw a leg over Tempest and gave a soft jump to land on the ground. Tempest turned her head to watch as Jaina pulled off her large black frock coat and tossed it across Tempest’s new saddlebags. The ranger by her side motioned and someone new with rather casual garb rushed forward to take Tempest’s reins. Another had taken Sentinel’s and the two pulled the horses aside to let Jaina and Pained walk forward and deeper into the canyon’s tunnel.

One ranger lifted their hand and summed a purple bright flame in their palm. It lit the tunnel clear enough that Jaina and Pained could see only the few feet ahead of their leading ranger. Jaina could hear behind her as the split wall began to seal itself. They walked for yards until Jaina noted the tunnel began to have wooden support beams overhead and along the side of the walls. As more beams came along the tunnel their leader dropped the purple flame, letting the hanging lamps lining the beams brighten with a typical yellow flame.

It took her less than a second to recognize the make of mining tunnels. These ones were tall for an average mining tunnel. Jaina had seen many similar tunnels when travelling with her father in the mountains of Kul Tiras. She noted the drastic lack of mining equipment and rails used for transporting mining carts.

They wandered deep into the mines, taking turns and inclines and declines and twists. She wondered if the ranger was lost or if the tunnels were intentionally confusing.

It’s when the ranger immediately stopped in their tracks that Jaina took in the large chamber they had entered. Dozens of tunnel entrances lined the chamber’s walls. Four large natural stone pillars stood in four key parts of the chamber to keep the chamber stable. In the middle of the chamber stood dozens of similar dressed rangers huddled around a table. Jaina could hear a discussion made by a strong commanding voice, a voice that was oddly familiar to her ears.

“Dark Lady, the Lady Jaina as requested.” Their lead ranger took a step to the side to reveal Jaina to the room.

Jaina’s heart froze as the dozens of huddled rangers turned their heads in sync with each other and dozens of red dull eyes stared her down.

“Dismissed.” The commanding voice echoed in the room.

Like cats hearing a loud noise, the crowd of rangers scattered in different directions, deep into the tunnels. A huff of air behind her caught Jaina’s attention and she turned to see one ranger leading Pained down a tunnel. Jaina reached out to speak against it but the assumed lead ranger spoke before her.

“Your friend will remain unharmed, but the business we are to discuss is between myself and you alone.” Jaina watched Pained go down a tunnel but not without giving Jaina a reassuring nod. “Welcome, little eavesdropper.”

Jaina took a deep breath and approached the table. “You.”

“I.”

Jaina noted the memorable spiked boots and skull designed vest, along with the folded gambler hat and the skull belt buckle. She noted how in here the elven woman wore no long sleeved jacket nor gloves, letting the purple skin common of these rangers be on show.

“You were at Arthas’ estate. You put a blade to my throat.” Jaina accused.

The woman gave Jaina a smirk, “I was and I did not. The last ranger to come back from Arthas was Alina, that would be the culprit who put a knife to your throat.”

The ranger still standing by Jaina’s side shifted next to her. Jaina eyed the ranger with a wary expression.

“Oh, I see. Well I don’t want the Lady Jaina to be uncomfortable. You’re dismissed Ranger Alina.” The Dark Lady waved a dismissive hand and the ranger walked back the way they came.

“Who are you?” Jaina inquired.

The woman stood stiffer. “I am the Dark Lady, the Queen of the Forsaken.”

“Forsaken. A good name for a lot of outlaws.” Jaina prodded under the guise of a backhanded compliment.

The Dark Lady shook her head. “There are no outlaws here. We are Forsaken, we have been forced from our homes due to unjust laws or unkept promises from our supposed leaders. We are farmers and citizens of states who cared more for our coin than our personage. We have been ignored or beaten but no more.”

“So you resorted to robbing and murdering.” Jaina took a step around the table, putting her opposite of the elf.

The woman gave out a deep growl. “Follow me.”

Jaina took a last look at the map on the table in front of her, noting its familiarity, before turning on her heel and following the woman down a tunnel shaft. They barely had to walk down the tunnel before another wide chamber came into view.

On the chamber ground sat families, elder grandparents smiling with young children in their laps, and young couples huddled together. Their clothes were not that of outlaws needing to look intimidating but of farmers and workers with rips and stains. A young man sat alone in a corner, hiding a portion of bread in his shirt until a young child came to him with a hand on her stomach. He groaned under his breath before ripping the bread in half and handing half to the young girl. They were orcs and elves, gnomes and humans. A mosh pit of people wronged by those meant to protect them.

Jaina looked at one woman who had wrapped herself in a familiar Kul Tiran frock coat with silver embroidery on the sea green material, against her chest sat a toddler sleeping soundly.

“I would return your goods as Governor Menethil requested but,” The Dark Lady’s voice was somber this time she spoke.

Jaina shook her head, “No, no. That’s not necessary.”

The Dark Lady took a step back and sweeped her arm to direct Jaina back to their original chamber. Jaina walked with her head lowered as she burned the image into her memory.

“Those are just the few who reside here. My rangers and I do what we can but sometimes people grow impatient. I’m afraid that’s what happened to your caravan. A group grew agitated and striked on their own. I cannot return the food or clothing nor the lives of your men, but I can return these.” The Dark Lady waved a hand and three arcane tomes appeared on the table.

Jaina ran a hand over the cover of the first leather bound tome, “These are very important to me, this is more than enough. Thank you. I hate to ask after what I just saw but do you attack navy vessels?”

The Dark Lady let out a deep boisterous laugh, “You haven’t figured it out?”

Jaina shook her head, her face clear with confusion.

“The Forsaken title does not just apply to those abandoned by their leaders but to what we, my rangers and I, are as a race.” The Dark Lady’s tone still held a softness but it turned somber as she mentioned her rangers.

Jaina recalled Genn Greymane at lunch, growling about undead bastards. “You’re necromancers?”

Again the lady shook her head. “We are a product of a twisted necromantic power. We’re living undead.”

Jaina recalled back to the dark shadows that she had followed to find Alina in the trees of Arthas’ estate. She recalled the chill Alina’s presence put on her when the blade found her throat. The cold touch of Alina who gripped her wrist and took her gun.

“We cannot go far from where we have set camp here before our minds turn hazy and our joints fail to work. We have no way of venturing that far.” The Dark Lady admitted.

“So you went to Arthas for help.” Jaina’s mind began to turn as new information came to light.

The forsaken shook her head, “Arthas found us, offered us aide. He gave us these tunnels, some supplies, and now he gives us information on caravans, travellers, prison transfers.”

“Prison transfers?” Jaina was taken aback.

“Not all who are in chains deserve to be in them.” She offered Jaina.

Jaina thought back to the group in the other chamber. “How do you know you can trust Arthas?”

The woman smirked and Jaina hated to admit the act was growing on her. “How does anyone know you can trust anyone? You don’t. You engage with a knife in hand and a smile on your face at all times.”

“That’s no way to live.”

“We aren’t alive.”

The two stood in odd silence, Jaina’s eyes ran over the map on the table. It stayed down due to knives stabbed into the four corners. The map was old and tattered but it had fresh ink marking pathways and borders; it was an older map of the same location hung in Arthas’ study.

“Arthas provided this.” Jaina pointed out. “Has he ever asked for you to do anything in return?”

The Dark Lady shook her head. “Lady Jaina, what else are you seeking?”

Jaina sighed, “I don’t know yet.”

“With all your questions, may I ask my own?” The Dark Lady lifted herself to sit on the edge of the table across from Jaina.

“Of course.”

“How is Vereesa?”

Jaina’s eyes shot up from the map to see the Dark Lady’s reddened eyes looking at her own nails rather than Jaina. “Why do you know that name?”

With shaking hands the Dark Lady reached beneath her shirt and pulled forth a beautiful wire wrapped sapphire. Jaina rushed around the table to stand in front of the Dark Lady. Her left hand reached out and hovered around the necklace, aching to rip it from the thief’s hands.

“Where did you get this? Where is Sylvanas Windrunner?” Jaina’s anger grew, her right hand flared open as a small circular ball of ice formed floating above her palm.

The Dark Lady dropped the gem into Jaina’s hand, letting Jaina hold it tight in her palm, before taking off her gambler’s hat. She set it on the table and her head rose to look Jaina in the eyes. Jaina’s frost melted in her hand as she took in Sylvanas’ gaunt face, the scars cutting across both her eyes, the hair which had turned to a deathly silver.

“What-”

“You cannot tell her. If you do I will hunt you until the end of your days. I need no sleep. I need no food. I will not let you know peace.” Sylvanas’ voice turned deep and deathly as she removed herself from the table and stood straight to intimidate Jaina.

Jaina dropped the necklace from her hand, her eyes blazed their arcane blue. “Do not threaten me.”

Sylvanas growled. “Mage.”

Jaina took a cautious step backwards. “Vereesa deserves to know her sister lives.”

“I died, they buried me, they mourned me, and they do not need to know.” Sylvanas bit out.

“Sylvanas-” Jaina let her eyes return.

She saw Sylvanas soften, Sylvanas reached a hand out to grasp one of Jaina’s. “I am no longer Sylvanas. I do not want to hurt my sisters with the hope that I live when I don’t. This existence is not a second chance, it is a curse.”

“I will,” Jaina sighed, “do my best. Let me help, Sylvanas. I can bring supplies to you and the others. I’ll keep your secret and provide food and materials, but in exchange you cannot send out attacks on caravans or passing travellers.”

Sylvanas struggled as she thought it over. “Why help us Jaina?”

“I want to help, for no other reason than I can. This world is too cruel and those who can help owe it to everyone to do so.” Jaina admitted. “Those wronged deserve to know others will still do right by them.”

Sylvanas gave a single nod to Jaina, “I will do as you ask, on one more condition. Learn more about Arthas, he has been our biggest benefactor and our greatest ally but as you said not everyone can be trusted.”

Jaina stuck a hand out to Sylvanas, with a slow hand Sylvanas accepted it and the two gave a hardy shake. Jaina tightened her grip at the last second, looking Sylvanas in the eye, before letting their shake drop. From behind them Alina returned with Pained in tow. Pained now wore a new tattered scarf and had lost her vest from the Menethil estate.

“Alina will escort you out.” Sylvanas offered, she lifted the three arcane tomes and put them in Jaina’s hands.

Jaina took the books and followed Alina towards the tunnel they entered from. Sylvanas cleared her throat as Jaina disappeared into the tunnel.

“Lady Proudmoore, keep those gifts hidden. The world is unkind to powerful women.” Sylvanas spoke without looking at Jaina.

Jaina followed Alina down into the tunnel with the books tucked under her arms as they continued. Alina led them to a large deadend, with a touch of her hand the stone rumbled as it shifted open. Outside of the stone door was the canyon they had entered from, only now they were closer to the pathway and the carved arch was nowhere in sight. A ranger stood with Tempest and Sentinel’s reins in hand, they pressed close to the two horses’ snouts whispering something to them.

“Are they ready?” Alina spoke, standing in the open stone entrance.

The horse handling ranger nodded then looked at Jaina and Pained. “They know the way home, let them lead you.”

Jaina lifted the frock coat off of Tempest’s back and put the tomes in her saddle bags. She settled the coat back down, hiding the tomes from view. The two of them mounted. The ranger dropped Tempest and Sentinel’s reins and the two horses whirled around to take off towards the canyon path. Jaina looked downward once they had a higher vantage point up the wallside of the canyon. Below, where Jaina assumed they had exited, the mining tunnel opening had disappeared along with both rangers.

Jaina and Pained let their horses lead them back to Lordaeron’s Capital City. She let her mind wander to the undead beneath the plains and the homeless scrounging for food. Jaina and Pained stayed in silence until they reached the Menethil estate. When they dismounted a worker rushed to them to take the horses to the stable. Jaina slipped her frock coat off of Tempest’s saddlebags before frantically pulling her tomes out of the bags, hiding them under her coat.

She shuffled with soft steps inside but in the foyer, on an upholstered armchair with a newspaper in hand, Arthas waited as Jaina entered the house. She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, holding her books tighter against her.

“Lady Jaina, returned from shopping I see. Unsuccessful though. Are the stores of the Capital not to your standard?” Arthas folded the newspaper before crossing one leg over another to set the paper on his thigh.

Jaina gave him a false smile, hopping to ease his inquisitive nature. “No, no. Your stores are absolutely beautiful and marvelous. I realized without my caravan, we have less coin than I thought.”

Arthas hummed. “Perhaps we can go together, I would be more than happy to get anything that your heart desires.”

“Thank you, Governor Menethil, but I cannot in good conscience take advantage of your kindness.” Jaina began to walk to the stairs but halted at the first step. “Do you, perchance, have an Arcane Candlestick?”

“Of course, Lady Jaina. In the kitchen, I’ll start it for you.” Arthas stood from the chair, letting the newspaper fall to the chair’s cushion.

Jaina handed the frock coat to Pained and gave her a knowing look. Pained held the coat close to her as she left Jaina in the foyer. Jaina went to follow Arthas into the kitchen where a wooden box hung, mounted near the pantry, a candlestick telephone sat inside of it. Jaina watched as Arthas let some arcane power spark from his fingers then pressed it against the dial of the phone. Along the neck of the phone and the microphone itself, professionally etched runes glowed a bright blue.

“All ready for you, I’ll leave you for some privacy.” Arthas smiled, giving Jaina a bow before he left the kitchen.

She took a deep breath as she began to fiddle with the rotary dial. She lifted the microphone off of its hook, took the neck of the phone and pressed the transmitter to her ear. The line began to ring and Jaina tightened her grip on the neck of the phone.

“Arthas, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Her old mentor’s voice filled with sarcasm.

Jaina gave a soft chuckle. “Is now a bad time Archmage?”

Jaina could hear the quick intake of breath. “Jaina, oh Jaina. It is delightful to hear from you my dear. What on Azeroth are you doing at the Menethil estate?”

“Well, Kul Tiras has asked for aide against ship raids. We’re losing men and resources all too quickly.” Jaina watched as the arcane energy passed from the receiver to the base of the phone with each word.

“Oh, Jaina you know-”

“I know, Dalaran is neutral in all interstate conflicts to be impartial in trials. I remember very well. Antonidas, I do have something to speak with you about.” Jaina leaned closer to the box, afraid of anyone hearing.

“Of course, my dear what is it?” Antonidas sounded concerned as Jaina’s voice lowered to keep their conversation secret.

“Do you recall the raving old man who begged us to abandon the eastern states? He claimed that year’s flu season would be more disastrous than ever before? We ignored him, sent him away.” Jaina closed her eyes trying to recall the old man.

“Aye, I sent him from Dalaran’s gates myself.”

“I think he was right, I think more happened than just the oddly high number of deaths. I think someone created that year’s flu, and I think they’re doing it again. And Antonidas,” Jaina looked over her shoulder to see no one in the kitchen. “I think it’s Arthas.”

“Jaina, that is a very serious accusation. Do you have any proof?”

“No, but Antonidas, I can feel it. Something isn’t right here. His arcane isn’t the light yellow of the Paladin’s power. His study has a monstrous blade hanging that makes the room feel colder than ice. Rhonin spoke to me last night, the plague that hit the outskirts of Quel’thalas during that year has returned in force. They’re seeking Arthas’ aide as last time he proved to be their saviour.” Jaina shifted to fully put her back to the kitchen.

A heavy sigh sounded across the transmitter. “I will take a look at all reports of the plagues that have happened since the old man came to us.”

“Thank you, Antonidas.” Jaina’s tone eased out of concern and into relief.

“Lady Jaina.”

Jaina turned to see Arabella in the doorway of the kitchen, a gilded envelope in hand.

“I have to go, Antonidas, but thank you truly.” Jaina smiled despite him not being there to see it.

“Good bye, little Jaina. Be safe.” Antonidas’ line went dead after his farewell.

Arabella approached Jaina as Jaina hung the receiver back on its hook. She handed Jaina the envelope then left her alone in the kitchen once more. Jaina flipped the envelope open with trepidation, the note which came out gave Jaina a smile. Anduin’s delicate handwriting was inviting her and Pained to brunch. She breathed out as she had finally gotten a reprieve from the confusing two days in Lordaeron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of conversations in this chapter lol. having to write sylvanas liking arthas is so gross but it must be done saddly. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, idk when the next chapter is cause I'm working on this and a korrasami fic. your guys' comments on last chapter were so nice and heart warming. 
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: sapphicnox  
> tumblr: @canaries


	3. The Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch with Anduin and new guests at the Menethil estate

Arthas was nice enough to lend a carriage to their trip into the city. Jaina wore a simple Proudmoore green long sleeve somerset blouse with a white broomstick skirt. Pained kept to her button-up under a vest tucked into her cotton pants. Jaina lent her a scarf which Pained tied into a nice ascot. The carriage slowed to a stop outside of a beautiful saloon. The establishment decorated the outside with flower pots and palm trees. 

Pained exited the carriage before Jaina and she lent a hand to Jaina to get out of the carriage. Jaina gave the driver a handful of coins before walking up to the saloon’s doors. Inside of the saloon was alight with glowing blue fireflies collected in large glass globes. Beautiful curtains covered the saloon's windows. They kept out the natural light to let the blue twinkling lights glow brighter. The dark cherry wood had vines wrapped around posts and stair railings. The first floor featured couples filling the small tables with two chairs. Near the back, a bar was already flowing with customers despite the morning hour. Across from the entrance a single staircase turned in on itself to break into two staircases leading to the second floor.

Jaina looked around the saloon’s first floor only to find no familiar faces. A hand ghosted over Jaina’s shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to look at it’s owner. Behind her in similar garb to Pained, Jaina recognized Valeera’s familiar face. 

“It’s been awhile Miss Jaina.” Valeera offered an arm to Jaina. 

Jaina took her arm, motioning for Pained to follow, and the three of them walked up to the second story of the saloon. Anduin’s face lit up as he saw Jaina make her way to the table. He motioned for her to sit and Pained pulled out Jaina’s chair for her. Jaina placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder as a thanks. Valeera pulled out a chair for Pained who begrudgingly took the seat closer to Jaina at their round table. Valeera pulled her own seat far enough back that she was able to kick her feet onto the table. 

Jaina wished to smile at her old acquaintance’s antics but too many concerns muddled her mind. Anduin passed over two single page menus to both of them. She took in his grown appearance,  _ How old was he when I left, 14? _

Jaina began to look over the options as Anduin spoke. “Aunt Jaina, I’ve missed you so much. We haven’t heard anything about the raids in Stormwind. If we had I would have sent aid immediately.”

Jaina smiled at Anduin, so young and yet so eager to help anyone. She expected no less from the Alliance’s lead political figure. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t seek aid from Stormwind. I’ll have to ask my father why but I assume it has to do with Stormwind’s lack of ocean access.” 

“I know, but family will always help family.” Anduin reached across the table, meeting Jaina’s hand in a soft clasp.

Jaina held her nephew’s hand for a moment before returning it to her menu. “Anduin, how are you? Last I saw you was the funeral.”

Anduin placed his menu down, placing his hands in front of himself. “I miss him, a lot. But with your teachings, Bolvar’s advice, Valeera, and even Prestor's help. I find myself more prepared than most young governors ever will be. For that I’m forever grateful. The Alliance representatives have been great friends within the Federation. Arthas has been more than willing to offer advice as well.”

Jaina bit her lip as the topic reached her goal. “Arthas, he’s been a good friend? He was practically an older brother.”

“He offers his insights when I ask and,” Anduin draws out the last word, “sometimes even when I don’t ask.”

“Has he ever done anything odd?” Jaina noted how Valeera had stopped spinning the saloon’s butter knife.

Anduin shook his head, “No. I mean he locked himself away after Terenas died but we all deal with grief differently.” 

Jaina looked at Pained who had been staring back at Jaina during the entire conversation. Jaina set the menu down and tapped her fingers against it. Pained shrugged her shoulders and tossed the menu on the table. 

“What’s going on, Jaina?” Anduin’s look melted into genuine concern.

“I find it odd, undead bandits in his state’s plains. Caravan attacks on prison vehicles and food supplies. Yet his state still thrives, no one is complaining they are short on food.” Jaina admitted with a heavy sigh.

Anduin cocked his mouth in contemplation. “I know he pushed Terenas to make very effective food store plans during that deep winter years ago. So they’re always prepared for at least two seasons of failed crops.” 

Jaina nodded. “I guess he’s just a good governor.”

“A phenomenal governor.” Anduin offered as their waiter came around. 

The two let the meals come with little communication, all four of them ate in peace. Jaina noted how Valeera picked at her food but her eyes always moved. Pained kept her eyes on Valeera with a vicious glare. The meal finished and they stayed chatting at their table for hours. Jaina felt her shoulders lighten as Anduin recounted stories of Stormwind and politics. She let herself melt into the saloon chair as she relaxed with Anduin. He was happy to listen to her discuss annoyances of Kul Tiras and family drama. He offered advice as did she, the two lending a hand to each other. After so long Jaina hadn’t noticed how much she missed her family, the blood bound ones and the chosen ones. She needed to call her mom, something she didn’t ever see herself thinking. 

Anduin let her and Pained go once it got closer to noon. Their carriage driver had patiently waited on the first floor. She gave Anduin a hug before the four of them parted ways. Jaina offered to stay at the saloon longer for their driver to eat but he had already been served which eased Jaina’s guilt about taking so long. Jaina asked the driver to ride through the city before returning to Arthas’ estate. Jaina leaned to look out the carriage at wandering citizens, the cool air refreshed her a small amount.

“What are you wanting to do, Miss Jaina?” Pained was looking out her own side of the carriage. 

Jaina set her chin against the palm of her hand, “I think we need to stay longer. I can’t go home and let Lordaeron fall to whatever is building.”

“You know, you owe nothing to this state. You are the daughter of Kul Tiras, not Lordaeron.” Pained offered.

“I owe it to myself to try, to help not only Lordaeron but Sylvanas. Vereesa wrote that her sister went missing and then nothing. I should have gone to help her. She was there for me when the Kirin Tor-” Jaina sat up straight, putting both of her hands in her lap. 

“You don’t need to tell me.” Pained looked at Jaina, putting a hand on her charge’s shoulder. “You say we stay longer, we stay longer.” 

Jaina slid against the carriage’s seat and put her arms around Pained. “Thank you.”

“But if Arthas does something untoward, I will shoot him where he stands.” Pained decreed it, there was no arguing with her.

Jaina gave her a hearty laugh before leaning forward to tell the carriage driver they could head back to the estate. He gave her a nod but they went past a few more streets before starting to head back. Their path took them past the abandoned church which had four people standing outside the door of the church. One of them was leading the conversation it seemed, pointing to the fallen door before motioning to the sides and windows. Two of the individuals held rather large stacks of paper, one of them was writing with intense strokes on their stack. 

Across the street, hidden in the shadows of the church, two darkened figures stood against the fence of a nearby house. They watched the four others with a perturbed glare. Noticing Jaina and Pained in a carriage, the two shadows stood up to direct their gazes at Jaina. One of them crossed their arms over their chest while the other kept one hand on their hip, settled on their pistol. 

“I think we’ll be needing to speak with Sylvanas.” Jaina whispered to Pained.

Pained alerted the driver to stop for a moment. She slid out of the carriage and gave a half hearted salute before stepping away from the carriage. The driver gave a flick to his horses and they were once more heading back to the estate. Jaina watched from the small window at the back of the carriage as Pained disappeared into shadow. 

Along the dirt trail leading up to the estate Jaina noted how slow the carriage had become. She shuffled to the side once more, looking past the driver to see a trail of carriages leading up to the estate. When the carriage came to a full stop and the driver mentioned being stuck for a while she decided to continue on foot. With steady steps, Jaina approached the manor, whose lavish decorations shrank in beauty compared to the gilded coaches now lining the estate’s driveway. The elvish gilding was flaunted on the coaches. If one could not notice the elvish influence it would be noticeable by the replacement of average horses with purebred Quel’dorei steeds. 

The horses grew a thick coat of fur with large tufts coming off their chests and ankles. Their manes and tails were thick as well but the most noticeable difference between the well bred mounts and an average steed was the large curved horn at the center of their head followed by a smaller secondary one behind it. 

Arthas’ men were taking out chests and journey bags out of the coaches. None had noticed Jaina or perhaps they were too occupied with their new tasks to greet her. She slipped between the coaches undetected before heading up the steps of the manor. With a slow push she opened the front door with hesitation, preparing for who was joining her in staying at the Menethil estate.

“He won’t do anything, he’s too prideful to admit it but he- we need help.” 

Jaina saw her old friends standing around the foyer with Arthas holding a sobbing Vereesa in his arms. Alleria pleaded with Arthas as her sister broke into tears. Arthas had a steady hand running up and down Vereesa’s back, the action looked foreign to him. 

“Vereesa.” She spoke, making her presence known to all. 

Vereesa looked up from Arthas’ shoulder and let out a choked sob as she saw Jaina. Jaina opened her arms and Vereesa took the few steps needed to meet her old friend. 

“Jaina, oh, Jaina.” Vereesa started sobbing again. 

Jaina squeezed tighter in their embrace, she let out a soft hush.

“It’s okay. Rhonin told me, it’s going to be okay.” Jaina looked up to Alleria with determined eyes. “What’s happening?” 

Alleria looked at her feet before she could face Jaina. “Quel’thalas is dying, every day our hospitals fill with more and more sick. The healers can only do so much. This doesn’t fall under Minn’da’s jurisdiction so we went to Kael’thas. He is stuck in this idea the Sunwell will heal all. Children are dying and he is stuck in a fantasy.”

“Galadin looked so gaunt, Jaina. My boy.” Vereesa sobbed into Jaina’s neck. 

Jaina looked at Arthas. “You helped once, you can help again.”

Arthas held his hands up in surrender. “I helped an outskirt town under disguise, this is helping an entire nation. I cannot go behind Vice Governor Kael’thas’ back when he has not asked for aide. Should Vice Governor Lireesa ask, my hands would still be tied. I need both governor’s statement to aide them with something like this.” 

Jaina shook her head, “Dalaran. Take it to them. Demand they let you help Quel’thalas.”

Arthas sighed, “Lady Jaina that is not how politics work-”

“This is not politics. This is people’s lives.” She bit back at him.

She could see his ire at her outburst, his jaw tightened and one hand curled into a fist. “The Kirin Tor is a council for mediation not demands.”

Jaina softened, “Arthas.”

Arthas walked towards Jaina, he brushed his hand against one of her cheeks and gave her a sad smile. “I will… speak to Antonidas. Let me see if I can somehow convince him and the council.”

“Thank you, Arthas.” She played into his hand by setting a hand against the one resting on her cheek. “I’m going to take Vereesa up to her room. Which one is hers?”

Arthas turned his hand in hers to hold her hand. He lifted it to place a kiss on her knuckles before pointing to the hallway behind Jaina and Pained’s. He took a step back and let Jaina head up the stairs with Vereesa. Alleria gave a bow to Arthas before following her sister and Jaina to Vereesa’s room. Vereesa sat on the bed, with her elbows on her knees she cupped her head in her hands. Jaina stepped away from Vereesa and stood in the doorway of her room. She looked back and forth before stepping into the room and closing the door. Alleria had moved to sit next to her sister. 

“How long have you been from home? Who’s watching the boys?” Jaina’s mind flared with the image of Sylvanas in the caves. “Did Sylvanas come home?”

“We’ve been gone a week. Lirath is with Galadin day and night. Giramar and Minn’da are with him when they can be.” Vereesa looked up at Jaina, “Sylvanas is-”

“Dead. She died on patrol.” Alleria’s tone was sharp. 

Jaina’s heart leaped into her throat as she recalled Sylvanas in the mines. This existence is not a second chance, it’s a curse. Those were Sylvanas’ words. A curse. She kept the image of Sylvanas’ gaunt face in her face as she pushed her heart back into her chest. Alleria’s sharp tone was concerning but she would push no further. 

“I’ll let you two rest.” Jaina began to leave the room when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Vereesa pulled Jaina into another embrace. “I know it’s been so long since we last wrote to each other, even longer than when we last spoke. I’ve missed you but you being here will make this more bearable.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Alleria interrupted.

Jaina and Vereesa let out two boisterous laughs.

—

The group enjoyed a politically ignorant dinner, discussing journeys and adventures. The sisters had recently gone overseas to Northrend, meeting with the Grand Aspects after Northrend started trembling for multiple days at a time. Nothing had come of it. Vereesa had to return early to begin helping in the early stages of the plague as it hit Silvermoon. She had been home for no less than a month when Galadin had come down with plague symptoms. As they finished dinner Arthas moved them all outside to have drinks. Jaina had yet to finish her first glass of wine and it seemed Alleria and Vereesa were hesitant to drink too much either. Arthas had no reservations, now on his fifth drink, and diving into the politics discussed earlier today.

“I called Antonidas, he said the Kirin Tor will not infringe on Kael’thas’ right to dictate how Quel'thalas handles this crisis.” Arthas took a sip of his scotch. 

Jaina sighed and sat back in her chair with a slight slouch. Vereesa put her head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth. Alleria walked over to her sister and began to rub soothing circles into her younger sister’s back. 

Arthas spoke into his cup, his words slightly muffled. “But, should Vice Governor Lireesa find probable cause to impose martial law.”

Jaina looked up as he trailed off, his eyes not making contact with anything but the bottom of his glass. So how does this work into whatever plan he is concocting? Jaina looked over to see Vereesa and Alleria both looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Vereesa looked to Alleria and then to the ground, her mind clearly running wild with thoughts. Alleria put a hand on her chin as she joined her sister in thought. 

“Did Antonidas mention how she would go about doing that?” Jaina didn’t let her eyes stray from Arthas.

Arthas shook his head. “He wasn’t the one to come up with the idea.”

Jaina’s jaw tightened. “Who did?”

“I looked into elven law. Should martial law be imposed, Vice Governor Lireesa would have the power to seek aide on her own without Kael’thas’ approval.” Arthas shrugged his shoulders and raised his brows as if it was nothing, as if it wasn’t illegal and wouldn’t start a civil war. 

Jaina wished to push him on the prospect but from the house Arabella walked out with Pained behind her. Pained’s gaze landed on Arthas with just partially concealed hate. Jaina set her wine glass on a nearby side table. She stood to approach Arabella and Pained. 

“Leaving so soon Lady Jaina?” Arthas prodded. “Perhaps you and the Lady Pained would be willing to take the night off.” 

Jaina stared at Pained who patted her pocket. Jaina inspected her friend’s coat pocket to see the faintest hint of an envelope’s outline. She tightened her jaw and held up a hand to Pained. Pained sighed in defeat before walking down to take a seat next to where Jaina was previously seated. She reached across the glass table in the center of where everyone sat to swipe a scotch glass. Arthas waved his hand and Arabella joined them only to pour Pained and Arthas full glasses of scotch. Arthas gave her a dismissive wave and she left them once more. Jaina could see Pained’s glare darken as Arthas’ eyes found Arabella’s backside as she went up the steps and into the house. 

Jaina reached across to pat Pained’s forearm before she reached for her own drink. Pained settled back into her chair and tore her eyes from Arthas, she gazed up to the stars instead. Jaina resigned to doing the same, twirling her wine glass in her hand. 

“Where were you off to this evening which made you miss dinner, Lady Pained? Lady Jaina could have been gravely injured while you were gone.” Arthas’ eyes avoided Pained and Jaina as he spoke. 

Jaina reached to hold Pained’s forearm as Pained reached for her gun. The Windrunner sisters had both gone stiff in their seats.

“She went on some errands for me, some prospective partners wanted to speak to me but I was meeting with Anduin.” Jaina slowly pulled her arm away from Pained once she was sure Pained wouldn’t shoot Arthas.

Vereesa took a sharp intake of breath. “You saw Anduin, today? How is he?”

“Yes, how is the young Wrynn child?” Arthas bit out. 

Jaina narrowed her brows at the vice in his tone. “He’s doing well. Stormwind is making headway in their reconciliation with Durotar. Thrall is truly doing his best to push Durotar forward.”

Vereesa smiled. “That’s good, he’s always been a charismatic and level headed boy. I’m glad he decided to follow his heart and listen to Bolvar's advice rather than Lady Prestor.”

It was a small change but one Jaina’s eyes caught as she stared at Arthas. His veins pushed against his skin as Arthas tightened his grip around the scotch glass. He set his glass down with a heavy clang against the glass table. He cleared his throat before standing. 

“If you’ll excuse me ladies, I will be retiring for the evening.” He walked past them but stopped before starting up the stairs.

He must have remembered that he was courting Jaina because he turned on his heel to approach Jaina. She sat up straight as he came close, he offered a hand and out of instinct she placed her free hand in his. Arthas leaned down and gave her knuckles a kiss before finally leaving them alone. Jaina stared at the back door to the house long after Arthas had left while Vereesa, Alleria and Pained started their own conversation. 

“You can’t trust him.” Jaina spoke, her eyes still on the door.

The sisters looked at Jaina in confusion. Pained took a sip of her scotch. 

“He’s planning something. I don’t think he’s interested in helping Quel’thalas.” Jaina put her wine on the table in front of her, her eyes still watching the door. “I can’t explain a lot but I need you to trust me.”

“Then what are we to do? Let Quel’thalas die?” Vereesa sounded desperate, it broke Jaina’s heart. 

Jaina looked at Pained who had also abandoned her drink but was still staring at the stars.

“I’ll go with you, back to Quel’thalas. We have his plan, if I can’t help then we do it his way.” Jaina let her eyes trail from the door to the stars. 

Pained looked at Jaina finally, “Jaina. You can’t cure a plague. We came here to help Kul Tiras.”

Jaina took a glance over Pained’s shoulder to see Vereesa wiping tears from her cheek. The sisters looked tired, their faces were aged more than Jaina recognized in elves. She looked at Pained. 

“Whatever he is planning, we can’t let it come to fruition. If I’m right it could be more disastrous than anything Azeroth has seen before.” Jaina pleaded. “I know my mother paid for the trip to Lordaeron and back but I could use my friend on the way to Quel’thalas.”

“As long as there’s not another governor who tries to court you.” Pained groaned and sat back in her chair.

Jaina looked at Vereesa and Alleria who both gave her faint smirks. “Yeah, no more governors.” 

Pained slipped her hand into her coat before pulling out the envelope she had in her pocket. She handed it to Jaina. Jaina stood from her chair and walked away from the patio. She walked around the corner of the house to find privacy between the trees. She looked over her shoulder before opening the envelope. 

_ To the Lady Proudmoore, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. We appear to have been right in not trusting Governor Menethil. He knows very well of our entrance into the city and has decided to give the church permits over to a contractor friend of his. He has offered to find a new way into the city and yet nothing else has been said. Your help would have been deeply appreciated but my people feel the need to continue to provide for ourselves. I am sorry to say our deal must be broken, with many mouths to feed we are going to have to increase efforts in providing for ourselves.  _

_ I was a reasonable woman in my life and I aim to be so in my death, should you have any rebuttals I will be north of Capital City tomorrow near the large mills to oversee a shipment of supplies.  _

_ Dark Lady _

Jaina folded the letter back into its envelope.  _ Fuck _ . She bit her bottom lip in frustration. This was not going well, every force was moving and she needed them to stop for a moment. She rubbed at her temples as she tried to piece together some semblance of a plan.

“Are you alright, Jaina?” Vereesa sounded concerned.

Jaina tightened her grip on the envelope, crumpling it a bit in her hand. “I feel like I should be asking you that question.”

“I’ve been asked that too much lately.” Vereesa chuckled, Jaina nodded in understanding. “Jaina, Arthas has been our only help with this plague. I need something more than just trusting you. On another issue I would trust you without question. But my son is dying.”

Jaina reached her hands out to hold Vereesa’s. “Vereesa, Arthas trained in Paladin magic but when he taps into arcane power it comes out tainted, I can feel something in it rotting. Don’t you find it odd that only his aide has been the thing to save people from this plague. You have light magic in Quel’Thalas and if that’s not helping then how is Arthas helping.”

Vereesa tightened her hold on Jaina. “I’ll do anything to save my family.”

“What about Sylvanas?” Jaina knew it was a cheap shot.

That broke Vereesa’s hold on Jaina, taking a step back. “What- I- I can’t bring back the dead.”

_ Someone already did it for you. _ “Alleria and you are so jumpy when I mention her. Last I heard she went missing and now she’s suddenly dead. What aren’t you telling me?”

“Sylvanas returned. But,” Vereeesa looked back at where Alleria and Pained were talking. “Something was wrong. She couldn’t keep anything down, she screamed about how her eyes were burning. At night she couldn’t sleep. Alleria found her one night just staring at Windrunner Village, armed to the teeth. We all woke to Alleria burying something, Sylvanas she told us. Alleria was covered in black ichor and her own blood. The Sylvanas who returned was not our sister.”

Jaina reached forward and embraced Vereesa.  _ How could Alleria lie to them? What did she bury? How much does Sylvanas remember? _ Vereesa let her hands gently rest around Jaina. The two held each other until Alleria and Pained announced they were retiring for the evening. Jaina and Vereesa still held on to each other as they joined the others back in the house. They all parted to their respective rooms once they had gone up the stairs. Jaina pulled Pained aside before Pained could enter her room.

“I have to talk to Sylvanas tomorrow, will you keep Alleria and Vereesa here?”

Pained gave Jaina a solid nod. The two finally retired. Jaina let out an exhausted sigh, her body slumped against the door. She began to disrobe, switching from her day attire to a chemise. She folded her clothes and placed it at the bottom of the wardrobe. Jaina opened the chest at the foot of her borrowed bed, pushing around until she found her coat wrapped arcane tomes. With careful hands, as if even recognizing their existence would alert the world to her possession of them, she opened the cover of the first tome. Inside the book rested a pressed dreaming glory flower. She brushed her fingers over the pressed petals. She was quick to hide the tomes once more when she was eased by the flower's presence. With a second check of the lock on the door Jaina fell into the bed and a deep sleep.

—

Vereesa waited until the moon hung high in the sky and the house had fallen asleep. She placed a coat on to keep her covered, her chemise did not to keep her modest. Once down the steps Vereesa tiptoed through the halls, trying door after door. Arthas obviously felt he had nothing to hide, the downstairs rooms were all open and inviting even in the shadows of night. 

She ignored most rooms, even passing a few closed doors until the house creaked. The elf was quick to turn her head. She watched as one of the previously closed doors had opened by some force. It now creaked open, the barest hint of wind pushing it. Her hand fell to her hip where her holster would have held her gun if it wasn’t resting on her bedside table. Despite the lack of weaponry she stepped towards the door. The back of her hand began to apply light pressure against the door, swinging it open to reveal the room.

The room she assumed was Arthas study. It featured antiques and books along the entire wall bookshelves. A hanging map of Lordaeron was marked and etched on, settling in the center of the right wall of the room. She froze once she crossed the threshold.

_ You should not be here. _

Vereesa turned on her heel to see no one behind her. With hesitant steps she delved deeper into the study. Her eyes fell onto the desk, empty of papers and personal items. She walked around, ignoring the chilling presence coming from the empty weapon mount behind the desk. The side drawers opened without hesitation, revealing stacks of papers in a few and utensils in another.

Her eyes needed no light thanks to her elven descent, she flipped through the papers with quick movements. She read only the beginning of each page, looking for anything. Her hands stilled on the bottom half of a stack. She pulled out the papers and spread them out on the table.

She stared at the bank statements, specifically the transactions to Zandalari companies. She could not recognize any of the names, none of the reputable Zandalari companies she knew of were listed. Behind them rested aged paper written in an unfamiliar language. The images which came with it described some form of liquid concoction. 

_ I said, you should not be here. _

Vereesa looked up right as the door to the study slammed shut. Behind the door stood a figure hidden in night shadows, blue arcane powered eyes glowed bright in the darkness. It was not the familiar sea blue she had come to recognize as Jaina but something colder, frozen. The moon’s light gleamed across the metal of a vicious shaped blade. Her heart froze in her chest and she felt the room get colder. With a shaky exhale she noticed how her breath now came out in a vague cloud. 

“Lady Windrunner, I believe you and I need to talk.” Arthas’ voice was hoarse, a foreign venom lacing his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, about 2k shorter. Sorry. We're kind of picking up speed here as some things are playing out.
> 
> twitter: @sapphicnox  
> tumblr: @canaries  
> jukeboxnox.carrd.co


	4. The Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina meets with Sylvanas. Some history is revealed and an abduction.

Jaina left early in the morning, Pained promised to keep Alleria and Vereesa occupied until Jaina could return. She rode Tempest out of Capital City under the rising sun and through sleeping neighborhoods. Jaina tilted her hat downward, keeping her eyes hidden below the brim as she passed the morning patrol of police. One hand held onto the reins, wrapped around the horn of Tempest’s saddle, with her other hand resting against her hidden revolver beneath her coat. She kept a slow pace until she hit the unpaved road out of town. With a squeeze of her legs Tempest kicked into action, her horse went from a trot to a full run when Tempest hit the wide open plains. 

The quiet plains woke with the abrupt arrival of a free running steed. The thundering pound of hooves against dry ground woke the sleeping vermints and pronghorns. Herds woke with the startling sound and began to move. A herd of pronghorns ran adjacent to Jaina and Tempest until Jaina took a turn and the herd ran for the far off fields to the right. Jaina smirked as Tempest shook her head in glee. The horse had been locked in the stables for most of Jaina’s stay at the estate.

They raced across the plains as a single spirit, Jaina let Tempest take her own path towards the mills to the north. They crossed over a shallow river and Tempest took her time in crossing the water, enjoying the refreshing cold water. When the mill came into view Jaina sat upright, giving a single soft tug on the reins to slow Tempest. The horse slowed to a trot, the slowed pace let them keep their approach from the small milling town. 

It wasn’t much of a town if Jaina was honest. It had two houses with a large barn between the two of them. A saloon and general store sat as one building on the far right of the houses. One mill stood high in the sky behind the first house, another sat atop a hill behind the town. In the center of town was a small well with small buckets sat around its base. A few feet away from the well stood an unhorsed wagon, she watched as two men came out of the closest house carrying sacks over their shoulders. 

_ Bang! _

Jaina threw her head in the direction of the noise to see small children racing out of the saloon, chasing down a skeletal dog. The beast stopped near the well to turn towards the children, checking if they were still following, before he bolted as they came closer. Jaina gave a smile, giving Tempest a little squeeze to lead her into town. The people around town gave her small head nods in a passing greeting but none seemed to stop her or gather her attention. She led Tempest to the hitching post out front of the saloon. With a light pat on Tempest’s neck she left Tempest alone and walked into the saloon.

The few people in the saloon looked up at Jaina’s entrance, the bartender raised his hand in greeting before going back to wiping down the bar. She noticed the gathering of children by a far back table, huddled around a kneeling figure. Behind the figure and animated children stood a familiar face. Jaina took confident steps towards the table Alina and her companion occupied. The kneeling figure had a small skeletal bird dancing on the floor and the children clapped in glee. 

Alina looked up from where she was overseeing her fellow ranger and the children to see Jaina. “Lady Proudmoore, welcome. The Dark Lady is discussing some issues with the mill’s overseer. She should be back shortly.”

Jaina gave a head nod. “I can wait.”

The skeletal bird was joined by another when the kneeling ranger waved a hand. Jaina chuckled with the children as the two birds mirrored each other and danced.

“Is this a common occurrence for you rangers?” Jaina pulled out a seat next to Alina.

Alina smiled, sadness painted on her lips. “If we can show children we are not the scary monsters under their beds, then they will not grow with such hate in their heart.”

Jaina let her mind fall back to when Genn had hissed about the undead. “The adults here don’t seem to fear you as much either.”

The kneeling ranger stood and sat into a chair. “No, perhaps because a few are people we have saved or perhaps they simply do not hate what they do not know.”

“Fear can be a powerful tool.” Jaina watched as the birds flew about the room, children chasing them. “But so can love.”

The saloon doors opened with a young farmer leading a familiar purple clothed forsaken behind him. The three of them looked to the opening doors as the two walked into the saloon. Jaina let herself give a small smile before hiding it as Sylvanas approached.

“We are ready to go.” Sylvanas’ voice commanded the entire room. 

She turned on her heel and left the saloon. Jaina stood with the rangers who fell behind their leader’s call. They all left with hasted steps, Jaina shuffled to Tempest and mounted up as she saw each ranger call forth a skeletal steed. Alina and her companion hitched the wagon to their horses. Jaina noted how Sylvanas’ steed was not called forth from the ground and held still by the magic of shadows. Sylvanas’ steed came out from the shadow casted by the saloon. It still held some skin to its bones, most of its muscles and organs still in place. Jaina rode Tempest by the undead horse as Sylvanas mounted. 

“If you were trying to get sympathy you already had mine.” Jaina mouthed off.

Sylvanas stayed quiet as they waved goodbye to the townsfolk but spoke once they had gained distance from the town. “I do not intend to manipulate you in that way. I had this previous engagement and my words hold weight. I do not break it often.”

“Just with me.” She doesn’t mean to have such a bite to her tone.

Sylvanas’ horse slowed, falling behind the wagon and Jaina. “Lady Proudmoore, I admit I hold my word in high regard and I also admit breaking our short lived allyship was not something I wished to do.”

“Then why do it?” Jaina didn’t look at Sylvanas anymore, keeping her head forward. 

Sylvanas let out an unnecessary sigh, “My people need very few resources but the living ones, they need more and with our route to the city cut off I cannot keep my promise to you. Would you prefer me to lie? To tell you we are not raiding merchant transports while I know full well my people are out there attacking caravans?”

Jaina pressed a hand to her forehead, “No. No. I just wish the days would slow and the forces moving against us would pause.”

“You’re not new to the world of politics, you know some new force will always present itself. The world does not care to slow.” 

Jaina let them ride for a while in silence, the ranger driven wagon has gotten far ahead of the two riders. Jaina looked on as a skeletal bird fluttered down to rest on the shoulder of Alina’s companion. She smiled at the way the ranger scratched the bottom of the bird’s beak. 

“I know there will always be troubles and the troubles of one city do not outweigh another. Yet something isn’t right. It’s the way the air feels, the way the earth trembles. Something is being kept at bay, but just barely.” Her mind wandered to Arthas speaking to himself in his study. 

Sylvanas shook her head. “Once I would have been able to tell, but it seems in undeath I have lost that as well.”

Jaina’s brows furrowed. “You lost your connection to the Sunwell?”

Sylvanas nodded. “That’s the only idea I have about why I feel hollow. I assume this is how your arcane deficient brethren must feel.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Jaina moved away from the topic. “Is there anything else different with you?

The group slowed, Sylvanas stopped in front of Jaina between Jaina and the wagon. “In truth, I don’t remember my life. I don’t know who I was, I know I had parents and siblings. I know I was an elf and I know I was a ranger. Other than that I remember nearly nothing.”

Jaina almost gave Sylvanas a smile. “Maybe you haven’t lost your connection to the Sunwell.”

“Now I do not understand.” Sylvanas’ brow raised. 

“You have symptoms of a common arcane lock. It’s a punishment the Kirin Tor used but it has long been outlawed. An archmage named Kel’Thuzad was once caught using locks on his subordinates to keep the council members from discovering he was using necromancy.” 

“How do you ‘unlock’ it?” Sylvanas’ face pinched together in contemplation. 

“Arcane Therapy. All Kirin Tor members are taught how to do it.” Jaina’s face brightened.

Sylvanas’ face fell to a frown. “I cannot reach Dalaran in this state.”

“I can do it.” Jaina began to dismount.

Sylvanas waved a hand to let her rangers leave, the two nodded their assent and led the wagon away towards their canyon base. Jaina tied Sylvanas’ horse’s reins to Tempest’s reins to keep them together. She motioned for Sylvanas to dismount, when both were on their feet Jaina pulled the bedroll off of Tempest’s saddlebags. With a quick flick of her wrists the bedroll unfurled, she settled on one edge of it while Sylvanas sat opposite her.

Jaina pulled off her coat, setting it to the side. She unbuttoned the cuffs of her white blouse and began to roll her sleeves up. Jaina waved a hand to Sylvanas who understood Jaina’s meaning and began to take off her coat. Sylvanas uncuffed her own shirt, rolling up the sleeves drew Jaina’s attention. 

Her eyes fell to Sylvanas’ forearms and a gasp escaped her without permission. The forsaken’s pale purple skin was taut against Sylvanas’ muscles which Jaina expected having seen how gaunt Sylvanas’ face had become. The unexpected was the scars littering her forearm, the scars going criss cross up and down the skin in different sizes and lengths. It was something Jaina could not remember being on Sylvanas’ arms when last Jaina had seen her.

With shaking hands Jaina reached out, offering her arms to Sylvanas. Sylvanas gripped Jaina’s upper forearm, letting Jaina slip her hands near Sylvanas’ elbows. Jaina shuddered as she felt the cold touch of Sylvanas’ skin against her own. Jaina felt her chest tighten as Sylvanas’ calloused fingers brushed along Jaina’s smooth arm. Jaina gave a comforting rub of her thumbs against Sylvanas before speaking.

“This requires us to be in sync and open. You need to open yourself to me, I will in turn open myself to you.”

“Why trust me?”

Jaina sighed, “I did know you once Sylvanas, I also know you deserve to one day see your sisters again. If you open yourself to this, maybe one day you can return to Quel’Thalas.”

Sylvanas left it at that. The two closed their eyes and each took deep breaths, with slow inhales and exhales the two eased their breathing. At once they pulled as much breath into their chests together, then they let it all out. Jaina felt the arcane power that mingled between their breaths, she pulled it back into her lungs and harnessed it, pulling it into her chest. With one more inhale and exhale Jaina let the arcane pulse from her chest and bloom into her fingers. Sylvanas and Jaina’s grips tightened around each other’s forearms. 

Thick blue electricity conducted itself around Jaina’s arms, her veins bulging against her skin and glowing blue. The electricity pulsed around, it leaped from Jaina to Sylvanas. With each strike Sylvanas’ veins glowed brighter, Sylvanas flexed as the arcane power bursted from Jaina. Both of them opened themselves, letting the arcane flow with unhinged freedom between the two. The arcane bolts leaped from left arm to right arm, collecting together in an arcane orb directly between them. It settled chest level with Jaina and Sylvana. 

As Jaina opened she felt Sylvanas’ arcane push into her. It hit like lightning. A spark in her chest. A tightening of her heart. It was a bundle of flashes, nothing solid.

The very essence of the lock was dark, it was jagged and horrendous. A dull arcane spark hung in the ether of where Jaina began to force herself into Sylvanas’ soul. It was shackled by rusted and sharpened chains, a black aura dulled the usual blue spark. The black essence leaking into the arcane began to manifest into sharpened whips. It lashed out at Jaina, striking Jaina's energy.

It wrapped around Jaina’s essence, squeezing and tightening to a point where Jaina’s entire body constricted. The whips hardened into chains before casting a blackened shadow in the form of a standing person.

Jaina was looking up at a darkened figure. A woodcutting axe in their hand. A flash of white lightning highlighted the side of their face. Sharp elven features pulled taut against her skull. Blood was painted on the elf’s face and arms. Another flash. The axe hung in the air, mid swing. A flash and the axe cut into flesh. 

Jaina opened her eyes as Sylvanas let out a blood curdling scream. Jaina’s hands let go on instinct, the condensed arcane energy which was floating between them had disappeared. The fading arcane sparks jumped from their arms to Sylvanas’ chest, burning away pieces of Sylvanas’ shirt. Sylvanas tore her arms from Jaina’s grasp as she curled over onto her side. Jaina leaned forward, hands hovering just above Sylvanas’s body. Sylvanas’ hands clawed at her shirt, ripping the buttons from the shirt. The buttons flew around as the middle section of Sylvanas’ shirt ripped open. 

Jaina sucked in her breath as she took in Sylvanas’ chest. Just below Sylvanas’ exposed bindings was a gruesome and poorly healed scar. Her skin was a darker purple than the undead purple Sylvanas’ skin wore now. The skin was stretched and torn, newer flesh growing over old but without the proper blood flow it’s slackened and wrinkled. 

Beneath the scar an icy blue glowed in agitation, heaving with each of Sylvanas’ deep unnecessary breaths. Sylvanas let out a wild hiss as the blue flared to a new brightness before darkening to a black glow. Jaina bit her lip as she saw black ichor pool at the edges of the scar. Sylvanas began to claw at her chest, pulling at the taut skin. Her hisses turned to vicious growls as the ichor leaked from her body. 

Jaina pulled at Sylvanas’ wrists. “Sylvanas don’t, you’ll tear it.”

Sylvanas hissed, trying to pull her wrists out of Jaina’s grasps. Jaina tightened her grasp, she whispered soft hushes into Sylvanas’ ears. Sylvanas groaned as the black glow finally dimmed. 

“Fuck your arcane therapy.” Sylvanas spat black blood onto the ground.

Jaina shook her head. “Something is fighting it. It doesn’t want to unlock.” 

Sylvanas sat upward as she settled down. Jaina stood and approached Tempest. From her saddlebags Jaina pulled a small medicine pack from it. When she came back she settled closer to Sylvanas. Sylvanas leaned back, resting on her hands as Jaina leaned forward.

“Medicine doesn’t work on us.” Sylvanas tossed her head back as Jaina began to unbutton the rest of her shirt.

Jaina rolled her eyes, “Okay tough girl. It’s either this or arcane healing and with your reaction to therapy, I don’t think my healing is going to help you.”

Jaina rolled out the kit, she shifted through the contents until she found gauze and tape. Jaina pulled open Sylvanas’ shirt wider as she began to dab at Sylvanas’ leaking blood, if it could even be called blood. Sylvanas hissed at even the slightest touch to her scar. Jaina winced as she wiped up the black ichor, hearing Sylvanas’ struggle made her chest ache in an unusual way. Once most of Sylvanas’ chest was clean Jaina began to lay gauze around the scar’s edges.

When Jaina raised her hand with a light arcane glow wrapping around her fingers Sylvanas rushed to grasp Jaina’s wrists. “I’d prefer not to feel that again.”

Jaina’s eyes softened. “This is to keep the gauze in place. I’d rather not apply tape to your already sensitive wound.”

Sylvanas was slow to release her grip, but her hands rested on Jaina’s wrists with soft touches. Jaina put hands over the gauze, letting the arcane flow onto the gauze and sealing it against Sylvanas’ skin. Sylvanas looked up to Jaina as the mage moved her hands away from Sylvanas’ chest. The two’s eyes met in a slow gaze as they took a moment to recover. 

“Thank you, Jaina.”

Sylvanas sounded distant, Jaina felt that tight pressure in her chest return in force. “I couldn’t even unlock the arcane lock.”

“You tried, that is all anyone can be asked to do. It’s far more than some have been willing to do with my forsaken.” Sylvanas sat upright and began to redo the buttons, at least the ones still attached to her shirt. 

Jaina helped her up and Sylvanas helped Jaina roll the muddled blanket back into a small bundle. Sylvanas helped Jaina mount up, lifting Jaina to ease the strain on the saddle and horse. Jaina sat atop Tempest and looked down at Sylvanas to see the elf staring back at her. Sylvanas’ eyes were soft, she brushed one hand onto Jaina’s thigh. 

“Go home, Jaina.” Sylvanas whispered. 

Jaina’s mouth hung open, “What?”

“Your ships are being attacked. Deal with that. Deal with your people. Arthas has aided us before and if he wants something in exchange now, we’ll adapt and do what’s necessary.”

“No. Sylvanas, I want to help. There is only so much I can do against raiders and naval attacks from home. Here- here I can help. Don’t tell me I can’t help. Please.” Jaina felt a familiar tightness in her chest. 

Sylvanas let out an unnecessary sigh. “The Sylvanas you knew is gone. She died. You don’t owe anything to me or the forsaken.”

“Why must I owe something to the people I wish to help?” Jaina hissed at Sylvanas, Pained’s words running through her mind.

“Jaina-”

“You don’t get to dictate if I can help, no one has the power to stop others from helping.” Jaina turned Tempest away.

Sylvanas’ hand slipped from Jaina’s thigh as she stumbled backwards due to Tempest's flank slamming into her. Tempest huffed as Jaina squeezed at her sides. Tempest kicked up dust into Sylvanas’ face as she started back towards Capital City. Jaina tightened her jaw and focused her face as she left Sylvanas behind.

—

_ She became a scared child once again. A young girl of age 12 with wild blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Her eyes were heavy due to the bags weighing them down, her face was pale with lack of water. She had small tear streaks staining her face. A letter fell from her hands as they began to tremble and she couldn’t breathe. Her chest was tight in agony.  _

_ Someone opened the door to her room in a panic, but she didn’t notice them. Her vision had gone black at the edges. She stared at the now broken sealed envelope, the Proudmoore crest broken and staring back at her. She felt arms around her, whether they were real or not she did not know. Hands touched her shoulders but everything was too cold for it to be real.  _

_ They forced her to turn from that mocking crest to stare up at her mentor. Antonidas had sorrowful eyes, his shoulders sagged with a heavy sadness as he took in little Jaina. She was pulled towards his chest, the force of him breathing made it easier for her to find her own air. Her chest was still tight but now it was getting the air it needed. The words he spoke had no meaning, they were simple sounds her brain didn’t recognize.  _

_ She needed something, something to grab to prove this was fake. Maybe it was all a dream, she would wake up and her brother would walk through her door with breakfast. She would wake and be home. Raising her arms was harder than before, they felt weighed down by invisible weights. She was sure if she could grab Antonidas her arms would go through him and she could prove to herself it was a dream. But as her hands finally gripped his robes she did not feel her arms move past him, she felt the fabric and the embroidery and everything that was real.  _

No. 

No. No. No!

_ She screamed the words and Antonidas gripped her tighter, hushing her as she began to let out a torrential storm of tears and anger. Her throat was sore in moments as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt damp but not from tears, if she removed her head from where it burrowed into Antonidas’ chest she would see her sadness manifested into a storm inside her room. If she looked outside she would see it manifested itself into a storm that covered all of Dalaran. But she didn’t. She burrowed as close as she could to her mentor and let everything out.  _

_ “I know it hurts. Be strong my child, there was nothing you could do to help. I’m so sorry.” _

_ He let the storm thunder and pour for the entire night, he only moved when she passed out from exhaustion. Even then the storm did not subside. The arcane was so strong it persisted without her conscious. He moved her to her bed, the only dry place in the room due to the four poster canopy hanging above it. _

_ He removed her wet outer layers and placed a warm, dry robe around her before tucking her into bed. If she woke for even a moment her mind would show her Derek tucking her in after a long night watching the docks. And with gentle hands Antonidas tucked her into the warm sheets. He picked up the fallen letter, tucking it into its envelope and stuffing it into a drawer. He left her with the storm that night.  _

—

_ She sat in the debate chambers of the Kirin Tor, her seat next to Antonidas as she was his apprentice. She was 16, slightly combed back blonde hair with a brighter arcane blue in her eyes. Antonidas slipped a piece of paper in her direction, a crude drawing of the current Kirin Tor member who took the central podium to speak. Jaina snickered which drew attention to them. She sat upright and the conversations proceeded.  _

_ Vargorth cleared his throat and continued to discuss his position on the current topic. Orc Internment. Jaina was taking notes on his points, weaknesses and strengths on each topic. Where Antonidas could pry to break his resolve and such. _

_ To her, all of it was a weakness. To allow the Alliance to intern war prisoners even after peace was declared was abhorrent. The two political parties had gone at each other's throats for too long and this peace would be tenuous at best if the Council allowed for this to continue.  _

_ But Vargorth was not arguing on simply letting it be allowed. No, this was a meeting for him and other Pro-Alliance archmages to present their plans. They weren’t internment camps to the Alliance, they were a way to keep the Orcs in check. Specifically the Orcs, Jaina noted.  _

_ “If we let them go after this war, a third war will be upon us. The orcs staying within our camps are not slaves, nor are they without luxuries. They simply are there as a deterrent should any Horde aligned state wish to attack an Alliance state. I cede the stand.” _

_ Claps echoed through the chamber. Vargorth had been speaking for well over an hour. Jaina was quick to hand her notes to Antonidas. He smiled at her, gave her a pat on the shoulder and stood.  _

_ “Archmage Antonidas of Dalaran, Leader of the Council of Six, requesting permission to take the stand.” _

_ The five other Archmages nodded their heads and the lower council did as well. He took Jaina’s notes and his own from the desk before approaching the stand.  _

_ “A deterrent, my colleague calls it. A way to prevent further attacks. Was that not what the peace treaty was for? Was three weeks of brutal debates and concessions and agreements not enough? Now we must put lives in front of our words. We are to allow the Alliance to use Orcs as living shields in times of peace. That does not sound like peace to me, that sounds like a threat. One the Horde states will not allow. We cannot allow lives to be bartered in exchange for peace. We are better than this…” _

_ He spoke passionately for two hours and Jaina sat as the proud student she was. Yet as the gavel fell for a final vote of the lower chamber it was a tie, 122 to 122. The Council would be the tie breaker.  _

_ Only 2, including Antonidas, in favor of removing the internment camps.  _

_ 4, in favor of keeping them.  _

_ Jaina stood outside the Council debate room with Antonidas as he spoke with each leaving mage. When the last of them left he let out a heavy sigh, his usual stoic face broke as much as Jaina’s heart did. So she prodded him to do something all the way to his chambers.  _

_ But with a solemn glance to her he breathed out, “We can do nothing more to help. The Council voted.”  _

_ Jaina was left outside his room as the door slowly closed. A tightness in her chest as she ached to do more than talk at a podium to fix this world. So if a letter was delivered to Horde leader Thrall with locations of internment camps, Jaina wouldn’t know.  _

—

_ She was 22, bright blue wild eyes with brushed back and tamed hair now silver with a single streak of blonde. She stood in the familiar Council chambers. The Lower Council of 244 mages stared up at her raised platform, shackled with anti-magic chains to her ankles and cuffs on her wrists. The Council of Six stood at their slightly higher podiums, their voices booming with arcane power.  _

_ “You are charged with Treason against Dalarn, Treason against the United Federation of Azeroth, Treason against the Council of Six, Grand Theft, Burglary, and-“ _

_ “She understands the charges Vargorth.” Antonidas spoke, agitation in each word.  _

_ Jaina swore Vargorth smirked, “Simply following the law Antonidas.” _

_ Antonidas’ fists tightened at his podium. Jaina couldn’t tear her eyes from her mentor. He looked down at his podium but his eyes flitted up to meet hers. A sadness she had never seen flowed through them, disappointment.  _

_ “How do you plea?” Vargorth announced.  _

_ “Guilty.” Jaina spoke clearly.  _

_ Modera’s podium floated closer, “You’ll not argue in favor of innocence?” _

_ Jaina finally looked away from Antonidas to meet the eyes of his colleague and her old friend. When their eyes met she shook her head in absolute assurance.  _

_ “I do not regret what I did. I did all I could to help. I may have broken your laws, but what good are laws if they stand in the way of helping others, in the way of true justice.” Jaina spoke with stern words.  _

_ “You had no authority!” Vargorth shouted.  _

_ Jaina bit back a growl in her throat. “The Kirin Tor has become a shell of itself. The Councils were designed to be impartial, to think of the good of the people, all people.” She hissed at him. “Orcs, humans, dwarves, elves, all of them. But you have become no more than bickering politicians, no better than the Senate of the Federation. Picking sides based on money and power. Garrosh Hellscream had a bomb. One only mages could stop. And you all did nothing! You sat on your hands and twiddled your thumbs. You never even held a vote.”  _

_ She snapped the last part to her mentor, the man responsible for setting up debates and votes within the Kirin Tor. He looked at her, the disappointment slightly overshadowed by shame.  _

_ “I did something. Imprison me. Banish me. Kill me. At least I helped. A terrorist is in prison and millions live. All at the cost of one precious Focusing Iris.” Jaina let out a heavy breath. _

_ Below Jaina hundreds of whispers began to start, echoing against the chamber’s walls. Harsh words were spat at her and others as they debated amongst themselves. She knew they did not hold her fate but maybe she could show them the light.  _

_ “Order in the chamber!” Antonidas slammed his gavel into his podium, before letting out a heavy sigh. “Jaina Proudmoore, you know the charges held against you. You have pleaded guilty. Will you accept whichever punishment this court deems necessary?” _

_ Jaina nodded her head.  _

_ “Very well.” Antonidas looked to his colleagues, he was removed from voting within this session. _

_ Jaina was curious whether he would vote in her favor or not but those thoughts did not help. Vargorth and the others had huddled together on their platforms, hushed whispers as they planned her fate. Vargorth seemed to reassure his colleagues before they broke apart.  _

_ “We believe the most proper sentence for Jaina Proudmoore is to lock her.” Vargorth announced.  _

_ That was when the outcries happened. Shouts of dissent amongst the lower council, angry calls at Vargorth and others. Few in agreement but most were outcries of horror.  _

_ Jaina felt her heart sink into her stomach, her gaze flew to Antonidas who stood with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Modera’s platform reached his and she reached out a hand in comfort but he did not move. Her eyes found Jaina, sorrow and pain in them. Jaina shook her head but Modera simply mouthed two words.  _

I tried. 

_ Jaina finally began to tug at her chains. She had to leave. She needed to get out of there now. She needed to go home. She wanted her mother and father. Her mother and father. They wouldn’t allow it. She was an adult now, the council could present any judgement and they would not have a chance to argue. Her eyes stung with tears.  _

_ “Order in the chamber.” With a shaky hand Antonidas slammed his gavel. “Ja- Jaina Proudmoore, for crimes against Dalaran, the Federation, this Council, and the people of Azeroth herself; you are hereby sentenced to- to Silencing through means of- of Arcane Lock.” _

_ Antonidas slammed his gavel once more.  _

—

She was shaken from her stupor when the quiet roads of Capital City turned into a whirlwind of carriages and paladins. Leading from the entrance to Arthas’ estate up to his front door, paladin officers stood around whispering as she passed. Jaina’s heart was a raging bull in her chest as she passed the officers. One hand slipped from Tempest’s reins to the pistol on her hip. Jaina lowered her head, unaware why Arthas would call so many officers to take her in. She had not used magic around him nor had she told him anything that could ruin her secret. 

As she approached the front steps of the mansion, she dismounted from Tempest. A shaky stable hand came rushing to take Tempest’s reins before fleeing from the officers. A few employees Jaina recognized were speaking to officers, others were seated and waiting to speak. Jaina took cautious steps, a hand still on her pistol, as she came to the front door. An officer noticed her and gave a soft nod of recognition to Jaina before he opened the door for her. 

The mansion itself was in disarray with paladins walking around, lifting items, using their arcane light to inspect them before placing them back. Jaina slipped her coat off, hanging it over her left arm as she eased her right hand away from her pistol. An officer in the foyer pointed towards the hallway housing Arthas’ office as Jaina looked around in confusion. She followed his direction and walked to the opened door office. 

Inside Alleria was pacing in the back of the room, anger clear on her face. Arthas sat in his office chair, Pained and a more distinguished Paladin sitting across from him. She gave a light knock against the opened door and everyone’s attention turned to her. Pained shot out of her chair but before she could reach Jaina Arthas was embracing Jaina in a tight hold. 

“Oh, thank the gods you’re safe.” Arthas whispered, yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Jaina gave him a slight squeeze out of social expectation of reciprocation. He backed away but kept one hand on her shoulder, his other slipped to gently cup Jaina’s chin. He tilted her chin up so they could look at each other. 

“What has happened?” Jaina asked, her eyes darting from Arthas to Pained over his shoulder. 

“Lady Vereesa Windrunner has been abducted.” The distinguished paladin straightened himself and approached. “Uther Lightbringer, Captain of Lordaeron’s police force.”

Arthas finally moved away as Uther extended his hand. Jaina shook his hand, a respectable strength in both of their grips. He nodded in acceptance as she gave a tight grip as well. 

“Where is she? Who took her?” Jaina’s heart sank. How long was she gone? If she hadn’t dallied with Sylvanas could she have saved Vereesa? What was happening?

Arthas let out a guttural growl, “Those damned outlaws have gone too far. Breaking into my city and abducting a foreign citizen under my protection.” 

Arthas stomped in anger back to his seat behind his desk. Alleria had stopped pacing and entered the conversation. 

“Their leader, the so-called Dark Lady, left a note. They demand 1,000 platinum pieces and the release of all imprisoned outlaws for Vereesa’s life.” Alleria growled as she gripped the back of the now empty chairs across from Arthas. 

Jaina’s eyes flashed to Arthas who was staring at a piece of paper, presumably the ransom note. Her eyes scattered to assess him but his expression was blank and his eyes would not meet her.  _ He took Vereesa. Why? What did Vereesa do to have him turn? _

“I don’t understand.” Jaina stammered as she tried to piece everything together. 

“Well it matters not, we will not be releasing any prisoners or handing over the money. My men are beginning their investigation as we speak, nothing will hide from my men.” Uther announced. 

_ Is he in Arthas’ pocket? Will he find out Arthas is playing them? _ Jaina looked to Alleria who’s long elven nails had now clawed into the leatherback of the chair. 

“I’ll not leave my sister to the wolves.” Alleria barked at him. 

“Lady Windrunner, your connection to the case can be a complicated addition to this case.” Uther set a hand on her shoulder and Jaina saw how Alleria’s eyes sharpened into a deadly glare. 

She stared at his hand before shaking her shoulder with force to remove his hand from her. She stormed past him and Jaina. Uther looked from the door Alleria stormed out of to where Jaina stood. 

“Lady Proudmoore, I know you have history with the Windrunner sisters perhaps-“

“I’ll speak to Alleria. Come on Pained.” Jaina left with her friend at her side and Arthas began talking to Uther as she left. 

An officer was rubbing at his shoulder in pain, Jaina approached him. “Where did Alleria Windrunner go?”

He stood upright with a nervous face as he still gripped his arm. “Outside.”

Jaina brushed past him, accidentally knocking into the officer’s same injured shoulder. He let out a groan as she passed. Jaina stepped outside to see the officers wrapping up conversations with the employees. She scanned the crowd but only saw Alleria when Pained pointed to a long and lanky figure hovering over a quivering officer. 

“Alleria.” Jaina pulled Alleria’s attention long enough to let the scared officer scatter. 

Alleria crossed her arms over her chest as she readjusted to a slouched posture. “What do you want, Jaina?”

“Arthas is playing you.” Jaina hissed out a whisper as she came close to Alleria’s space. 

Alleria shook her head. “Jaina I don’t have time for theories or politics. My sister is missing.”

Jaina shook her head. “I know. I know. But the Dark Lady didn’t take her. I think Arthas has her.”

“What do you know that you aren’t telling me?” Alleria stood upright as her anger began to boil. 

Jaina looked back towards the officers who were gathering in groups. She tugged Alleria’s arm and walked them away from the gathering paladins. 

“Alleria, the Dark Lady couldn’t have taken Vereesa because-“ Jaina bit her tongue, how far does she take this. “because I was with the Dark Lady almost all of today.”

Alleria’s muscles tightened and she held herself over Jaina. “Stop. I will not hear your lies just to justify your theories.”

Jaina closed her eyes as she squeezed her hands into fists before breathing out and loosening her grip. “Alleria. I need you to trust me. We will find Vereesa if you listen to me. If you follow Arthas and whatever plan he has, you may never see your sister again. The Dark Lady is not some bandit queen ruling over a lawless lot. Arthas was helping them a while ago but something must have changed because now he’s turning on them. He’s using them as a distraction for whatever he is planning. Come with me, we’ll talk to the Dark Lady. She’ll have answers.” 

Alleria’s hands had squeezed into her own biceps in self control. “I know Vereesa trusts you, I know Sylvanas trusted you. But if we find my sister and she-“

“You can kill me if I’m wrong. I’ll beg for it if we’re too late to Vereesa. I’ll not let you lose another sister.” Jaina’s tone softened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to go up a week ago, my apologies. I had some unexpected health issues, everything is fine now and so I give you this as an apology. 
> 
> I edited the Kirin Tor as to more of a bicameral power, so there are 244 mages from across Azeroth who act as the Lower Council. If Lower Council votes are tied then the Council of Six votes. On large internal trials the Lower Council is there as witness but they don’t vote, as was Jaina’s case. 
> 
> The story is picking up! I hope you’re all still here with me.
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: @sapphicnox  
> tumblr: @canaries  
> pinterest (more for original novel ideas and art): @jukeboxnox

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic can go one of two ways, I guess we’ll see how the responses are before I decide on its route. I did read over it multiple times and tried to catch as many errors as I could but if you notice something let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading all of this, I wanted to add the party but that’ll wait for next chapter because I felt this chapter was too long. If you thought it was too short, let me know and maybe I’ll lengthen future chapters to accommodate. 
> 
> Tumblr: @canaries  
> Twitter: @sapphicnox  
> CuriousCat: @sapphicnox


End file.
